Camp TV Sunset Cruise: Life on Mars?
by TheDarkLegate
Summary: Twelve contestants. One hostess. Their paths have been leading to one destination, with one goal in mind; win the money. But everyone has their own story, what brought them here- and now they'll be revealed. Part two of Sunset Cruise.
1. Justin: One Thing

It was nine thirty PM, and morale was at an all time low.

It was a funny thing, what happened with Ella. Everyone had gone in, sure of their decision, and left shaken, no longer sure of their choices. Ella was now on her way home- and Quinn, infinitely more vicious, was still lurking. It was, to put it eloquently, a "total downer".

"This suuuuuucks," Veronica groaned, "I knew we should have voted for Quinn! You guys never listen to me."  
Veronica stood at the end of table, which seated Miri, Deborah, Johnny, Lucky, Tyler, Luna and Finn. The group had been seated for dinner after the ceremony ended, the other contestants having since dispersed.

"Okay, okay, I'll... admit it. Maybe you had a point," Deborah sighed. "Still. Ella did sort of deserve it, right?"  
She looked around, unsure, but found no answers from her peers. Johnny shrugged, an indifferent, "someone had to go" being his only response.

"That doesn't change the fact that tonight's a total downer." Veronica leaned forward, pressing her hands against the table. "This is the merge! We should be celebrating, not... whatever the heck it is we're doing!"  
"And how, pray tell, do you suggest we celebrate at sea?" Finn asked. He leaned back in his seat, amused. Veronica was fun to listen to, he'd give her that. Be a shame when she had to go.

"Easy. We're going to throw the biggest, most badass yacht party this side of North America!" Veronica answered, grinning. "...whichever side we're on, I've kinda lost track."  
"WOO! YES!" Tyler stood up, slamming his fists on the table. "Yacht party, now THAT is what I'm talking about bro! Up top!"  
"Tyler, sit down. No high fives until we actually get the party, you know, going."  
The jock sat down, dejected. "Aw..."

"Veronica, I like the idea, I do," Miri smiled, glancing up at her, "but how are we going to set it up?"  
"Easy. You, me and Deborah are gonna steal DJ's food and then cook it up. Finn and Luna, you guys are decoration. Lucky and Johnny, you guys are entertainment," Veronica instructed.

"Entertainment?" Lucky glanced up at her, frowning slightly. "What are we supposed to do for entertainment?"  
"I dunno. Magic show? Ride through flaming hoops? Sing? Play guitar?...sing? Figure something out!"  
"How come I don't have a job?" Tyler protested.  
"You do. You get to be the bouncer!" Veronica told him cheerfully.  
"The bouncer? ALRIGHT!" Tyler once again stood, all enthusiasm returned. "Let's do this guys, hands in the middle!"  
Tyler held his hand in the middle of the table, looking around expectantly.  
"...eh, what the hell. I'm in," Lucky agreed, sticking his hand out.  
"Sounds fun!" Luna agreed, smiling.  
One by one, the other contestants gave their agreements.

"Let's do this team," Veronica smirked, "roll out!"

~o.0.o~  
Below deck, things were not as festive for Justin. He lay, silent, reflecting on the night; on Ella. He turned over the tranquility idol in his hand. It guaranteed him one more night on the show. Several, maybe- Quinn didn't have a lot of friends, and if Justin was able to keep his suspicion level to a minimum, they'd go after her or Katie. He could us the idol to his advantage, maybe bridge out to Tyler and his friends. Get himself back in the running. With any luck, he'd make the final five. Again.

He sat up, groaning as he threw the idol at the wall. He managed to destroy his friendships with Noah and Ella, and no doubt Cody; not to mention any last shreds of integrity he had. Things were easier when they first started out. Katie was bad. Heather was bad. Alejandro was worse. Then new people entered the game- something that Justin didn't like or understand. For years, it had been his- theirs- sure, one or two people got added each time around, but on the whole, it was the same people again and again. The same friends. The same family. cowboys, con artists, head cases... they came in and took the spotlight that belonged to him and his friends. The spotlight they worked to create. The one that created THEM. For the first time on the show, Justin felt threatened. He wanted them gone... but it was his friends that he ended up getting rid of.  
Justin looked up, locking eyes with himself in the mirror. Now? He was just as horrible as Katie or Heather or Alejandro ever was. Maybe worse. He didn't just manipulate people. He broke their trust. Shattered their dreams. All because of a spotlight he was too afraid to give up.

 **~FIVE YEARS AGO~**

Justin took a breath as he finished the take, taking a swig from a nearby bottle of water as the director laughed, clapping his hands.  
"Kid, that was dynamite- I LOVED it!" Clinton, the director, was a short, balding slop of a man, built like an ox and with hygiene to match. He always seemed to wear the same, sweat stained shirt over a pair of curiously spotless dress pants, his shoes shined to a t.

Justin slowly lowered the water bottle, a grin spreading across his face. "You think so? Did I get the part?"  
"Oh, boy. Did you ever." Clinton reached into his pocket, pulling out a cigarette. "you want- oh, right. Nevermind." He took a minute to light up, taking a big, disgusting puff. "Lemme tell 'ya somethin'. You have what this industry lacks. Talent. Drive. Passion. Motivation!"  
"...aren't those basically the same-"  
"Probably, I ain't got a dictionary. Listen, you heard it from me. You have a part in this movie. Lemme make a few calls, we can get the ink firin' on your contract..."  
Soon enough, Justin was leaving the studio, grinning like the Cheshire Cat as he held his phone to his ear. He waited impatiently as it rang, before a groggy voice answered on the other end.  
"Hello?" Trent asked, yawning. "Justin, that you, man?"  
"It is- what, are you sleeping?"  
"Yeah, its like, six in the morning, dude..."  
"Pfft, it's later than that, here. Ah, nevermind. Guess what? I got the part!"  
There was a brief silence, before Trent asked, "What part?"  
"What part? What- THE part, man!" Justin exclaimed. "Highlander, I've been talking about it for weeks!"

"Oh... oh, right!" Trent sat up, now fully awake. "Congratulations, man! Have you told anyone else yet?"  
"Nah, you were the first." Justin took a moment to hail a cab. "I'm gonna call Bridge after this. Then Noah to rub it in, if I can grab his number. And Chris. And Heather. And-"  
"Alejandro?"  
"No," Justin growled, sliding into his seat. "Never Alejandro. Twelfth street, please."  
"Alright, alright, just asking, sheesh. Anyway, we should totally celebrate! Or... you should. Because of the whole foreign country thing."  
"Yeah... kinda sucks all the friends I made on the show are in different countries, but I'm sure I'll enjoy having a slice of celebratory pie on my own," he chuckled. "Anyway, I'm on my way home. Catch up later today?"  
"Yeah, sure thing man," Trent agreed. "Hey, uh, so listen. Now that you've got your producer friends and you're involved with film, maybe you could drop my name once or twice? I mean, I'm not a great actor, but if anyone needs a score for their movie or something..."  
"Hm? Oh, yeah. Whatever man, I'll keep that in mind. Talk to you later!"  
 **~PRESENT DAY~**

DJ nearly jumped out of his shoes as the door to the kitchen slammed open, Veronica storming inside.

"DJ! We're taking your stuff, dude!"

"Oh, what? Come on, guys!" DJ protested, "I'm trying to finish cleaning!"  
"And we're trying to throw a wicked party, DJ. We need food!"  
"A party? Well... I guess that's okay," DJ shrugged, "just don't mess anything up too bad, alright?"  
"We make no promises," Veronica said flatly, ushering him out of the room and locking the door. "Okay, guys, let's do this! I'll raid the pantry, you guys see what's in the fridge!"  
"Sure thing!" Miri smiled, opening up the refrigerator as Deborah stood by, a bit awkwardly.

"You guys sure this is okay?" she asked. "I mean, the food isn't exactly ours..."  
"They make it for us, don't they?" Veronica shrugged. "Besides, DJ said it was okay."  
"But Julie didn't."  
"Relax," Veronica told her, "Julie's cool! Besides, she's on the guest list, so it's okay."  
Deborah looked uncertain. "If you say so..."  
"I do!" there was no amount of hesitation in Veronica's voice. "So, anyway, what's the deal with you and Johnny?"

"Huh? What deal?" Deborah looked up quickly. "What are you talking about!"  
"Chill out, dude!" Veronica snickered. "I was just asking a question. You guys hang around a lot together, I was just wondering if you were making a move some time."  
Deborah slowly shook her head, a frown tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Uh, I don't think so. I mean, he's great, but when the show ends, I have to go back to work, and..."

"Pfft. So?" Veronica glanced at Deborah, clearly unimpressed with her reasoning. "What's wrong with stashing your skooma so you can fence it later?"  
Deborah and Miri stared at her.  
"...Elder Scrolls... nevermind, point stands! you should totally make a move!"

"I'm not so sure..." Deborah shook her head, unconvinced. "I have to stay focused on the game, and..."  
"Oh, come on. What's the worst that could happen? Rejection on national T-... wait, that actually is pretty bad, yeah." Veronica paused a moment, thinking.

"Or, you know, you don't have to be all that dramatic about it," Miri chimed in, "asking to eat together or dance or something isn't so hard."  
"Uh... thanks. Look, can we go back to talking about food, now?" Deborah asked, eager to change the subject.

"Sure thing- here." Veronica handed her a bag of flour. "Let's make some cookies or something."

"On it," Deborah nodded. That, she knew, she was more than capable of.

 **~FIVE YEARS AGO~**

The feel Justin had when he walked out on stage, spotlight illuminating him, crowd cheering was something he'd never have again. There would be similar experiences, sure, but nothing so vivid, nothing so powerful; because that's when he knew. That's when he knew he'd made it.  
The host that sat across the stage, Jimmy Charisma, grinned as he beckoned Justin into a nearby seat. "Ladies and gentlemen. You know him, you love him, he just got done wrapping up his appearance on Camp TV: Beyond the Set, for the first time ever on the _Nighty Night Show,_ JUSTIN!"  
There was another cheer as Justin smiled at the crowd, flashing a wink at a few girls in the front row before taking his seat.  
"Thanks, Jimmy," Justin grinned, "it's... it's amazing to be here."  
"And the fans are amazed to see you- listen to that reaction, wow!" Jimmy chuckled, taking a quick glance at his cue cards. "A lot of these people view you as the sort of... face, of Camp TV. I mean, you've been to what's essentially the finals twice now, you've had huge rivalries on set, done some crazy challenges- what's it been like for you?"  
"Painful, mostly," Justin joked, "those challenges aren't exactly the most fun part of the day. But you know, I've made friends, gotten to do a ton, so I'm happy."  
"And the audition process- how'd that go? They reach out to you? You reach out to them?"  
"Uh, well, it's true I had had some modeling experience before joining the show," Justin explained, "but nothing so major to where they called me first. Maybe it gave me a leg up, I dunno, but I sent in a video just like everyone else."

"Alright, alright, that's fair. Do you know if there's a third season in the works?"  
"I can't make any official announcements, but I think there's something, yeah," Justin nodded.  
"cool, cool! Well, Ill be honest. It's not normal we interview reality show contestants, especially if they aren't winners."  
That stung a bit. Justin raised a brow, shooting a sideways glance at Jimmy, who continued talking.  
"What I REALLY wanted to ask you about is your role in the upcoming film, a remake of the cult classic, _Highlander_. How did you manage to get that role for yourself?"  
Justin's smile slowly came back, a sense of pride welling in his chest. "Well, it wasn't easy. I was in contact with the studio at the time, they saw my performance on Camp TV, saw my popularity, liked my look, but they didn't really know what to do with me. One day I'm chatting over the phone when I make a joke about the Highlander. The agent just laughs and says, 'c'mon over, right now!' Turns out they're working on a remake of the movie. We talk a while, I do a few scenes, the rest is history."

"That's just amazing- and what do you think this film brings to the table that the original didn't?"  
"Well, it's all been updated," Justin smiled, "I can't say we'll have as good of a soundtrack, but..."  
As Justin began to explain, blubbering details like an excited fanboy, he began to feel like he could get used to it.

 **~PRESENT DAY~**

Luna hummed to herself as she decorated the deck, stringing up elegantly made signs she herself had made all around. She had just been working on the outside of the kitchen when a large box suddenly slipped off of the roof, landing next to her with a thud, splitting open as its contents spilled everywhere; shattered plates. She let out a loud squeal, leaping backward and bumping into Finn.

"Good heavens!" He put on his best surprised face. "You okay there, Luna?"

"I... I think so!" She took a breath, managing to calm herself down. "That box nearly hit me in the head!"

Finn nodded, listening as he walked over, picking up a shard of broken porcelain. "Oh dear. That wouldn't have been good at all. Imagine the damage this could have done if it hit you?" He tossed the shard aside, dusting off his hands.

"Where'd it come from?" Luna asked, still in a bit of shock. "Why was it on the roof?"

"Who knows? Intern put it up there?" Finn suggested.

"That doesn't make any sense!" she insisted. "Why would someone put a box up there where it would... do what it just did?"

Finn gave an indifferent shrug, beginning to walk away. "I'll go find somethin' to clean up the mess. Do try and avoid stepping on the glass."

Luna watched him go, a bit surprised, before turning back to the box, shaking her head. "How..."

CONFESSIONAL: Luna

Okay, Finn has been a little weird in the past, but that was REALLY suspicious. He disappeared right before I almost got hit and appeared right after. Still... he couldn't have anything to do with it, could he? Maybe I should keep my eye on him...

END CONFESSIONAL

Across the deck, Alejandro watched the exchange curiously.

"Interesting..." his eyes moved to Finn, watching the boy intently. "Interesting indeed."

 **~FIVE YEARS AGO~**

Justin shook in his seat, heart sinking lower and lower with every word he listened to. Across him was Clinton, casually puffing on a cigarette.

"Yeah, listen, kid. We decided you're a little too young for the lead, after all," he explained. "We got a nice little side role lined up for ya, though. Cameo, you could say. You'll be playing... 'the guy who gets killed in the parking lot in the beginning of the movie'!...eh, bit of a mouthful. Let's just say he's named Jeff or somethin'."

"Jeff?" Justin repeated, stunned.

"Yeah, Jeff! Got a good ring to it, right? Jeff, the Immortal! What do ya think?"

"What do i... to HELL with Jeff!" Justin leaned forward, clenching the edge of the table. "You promised me the lead role, and now... and now I just get killed off at the beginning?"

Clinton scowled, putting out his cigarette in a nearby ashtray. "Listen kid. I didn't promise you nothin. I could give you even less to work with- you could just be face in a crowd. This is your first role, you're lucky to even get a couple of lines with it." Clinton placed a contract on the table. "If anything, I should be the one mad at you, already promoting my movie for me. Still, I'm being gracious enough to let you have a part in it."

Justin stared at him, jaw hanging open. Clinton shook his head, sighing, and placed a firm hand on Justin's shoulder.

"Its called paying your dues, kid. You can't walk into everything expecting to be a breakout star on your first go. Now, do you want a pen, or do you want to leave my office?"

Justin stared at him, then the contract. "No thanks. I have my own pen," he muttered, reaching into his pocket and pulling it out. Soon enough, he stared at his name, hastily scribbled along the paper. Maybe he couldn't get used to Hollywood, after all.

 **~PRESENT DAY~**

"Entertainment," Lucky murmured to himself, rummaging around in his dresser, "I hope she actually doesn't expect us to sing for anyone."

"Better not, if she wants her party to be any good," Johnny shrugged.

"Ah-ha. Leave the wisecracks to me, Johnny-boy." Lucky smiled slightly, standing upright. "Ah, still. You're probably right. Not that watching you try to sing wouldn't be entertaining..."

Johnny shook his head. "Find anything?"

"Yeah... Sunny- sorry, Pandora, left a few of her CD's during her visit, so I figure we grab the stereo from the clubhouse, maybe some glow sticks or something if we can find them, and call it good."

"Glow sticks?"

"Yeah, I think that's what the kids are using at parties these days." He handed Johnny the CD's. "Hey, speaking of our friend, Pandora. You got a note from home at Christmas, right? How's Ca- how're the girls?"

At this, Johnny's face fell, the cowboy going silent. Lucky's heart skipped a beat.

"They... uh, they are okay, right?" Johnny's reaction made Lucky think one of them were seriously hurt. But if that were the case, Johnny wouldn't still be here.

"No. Yeah- I don't know," he admitted, turning away. "Let's just drop it."  
"Just drop it? You can't 'just drop' something like that," Lucky insisted. "Come on- what happened?"

Johnny sighed, hesitating, before finally telling him, "Cass ran off to go join some show. Right now, Ruby's home, alone, while I'm stuck on a ship and Cass is on a train to who knows where."

"I, uh... damn." Lucky shook his head, frowning. "I'm sorry to hear... is Ruby doing alright?"

"I don't know," Johnny admitted, "she says she's fine, but I'm betting she just doesn't want me to worry. I'm thinking about quitting and going home."

Lucky quickly turned, surprised. "Wait, you serious?"

Johnny hesitated, before shaking his head. "Maybe not. On one hand, we need the money. On the other... you know how hard it is for her to get by by herself. I just wish I knew why Cass was doing this. She should know better."

Lucky had a theory why- but he held his tongue. "Look man, that's... that's rough. If I had something to tell you, I would-"

"Don't worry about it." Johnny waved his concern away. "Let's just... do what we gotta. I'll figure something out."

"Right..." Lucky frowned, checking his watch. "We better get going. Party starts soon."

Lucky headed for the door, but stopped when he heard Johnny say, "you never talk about your family. The one you're with now."

Lucky gave a slight heave of his shoulders. "You never ask."

Johnny felt a brief pang of guilt, even though he knew the reply wasn't intended to do so. "Right... sorry about that," he apologized genuinely, "I guess I get a little too caught up with my own."

"Don't worry about it." Lucky waved away the apology "Aunt and uncle. One's a nurse, the other works in a mattress store. Nothing too interesting. Unless you'd like to hear riveting tales from the world of Bed Shack..."

Johnny cracked a faint smile. "Think I'll pass. Come on, before Veronica comes looking for us."

 **~EIGHTEEN MONTHS AGO~**

Justin stared at the paper vacantly as he scribbled his name, before placing the pen aside.

"Tellin' ya, this is a step up," Clinton promised.

"My character is killed off first. Again," Justin sighed.

"Yeah, but that doesn't happen until midway through the movie! It's an emotional highpoint, the main character's first first big loss in a scary new world!"

Justin looked away, drumming his fingers on the table, not saying a word.

"Look. I know you wanted the lead role," Clinton frowned, "believe me, I get it, I do-"

"Do you?" Justin demanded. "You guys have been promising me the lead roles in every new hit you have planned, but it never happens!"

"Paying. Your. Dues. Remember?" Clinton sat back, crossing his pudgy arms. "You can't start out expecting to get every big role that comes your way."

"I know that, I do. But when they're promised to you, over and over..."

"I hear you. I do. Tell you what, go get yourself some lunch, some fresh air." Clinton searched around his desk, before handing him a business card. "You like Chinese? Go here. Great stuff. I'll call ahead, tell them to place it on my tab."

"Gee, thanks," Justin frowned, sliding the card forward and picking it up.

He didn't intend to actually go, not at first, but a half hour later he found himself in a window seat of the restaurant nonetheless, picking at his food. He was getting ready to leave when his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. Grumbling to himself, he fished it out, tapping the green answer button and holding it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Justin!" a cheerful voice greeted, "How're you? This is Mr. Milton from-"

"Camp TV," Justin finished with a sigh.

"Well, the production studio anyway," Milton chuckled. "So, listen. We've got a few spots still open for the new season, and I was wondering if you'd be interested in returning."

"Can't," Justin said simply, moving to hang up. "I just signed a new deal. Don't have the time. Thanks for offering, though-"

"Ah, yes. The new deal." Milton didn't sound impressed. "Revenge of the Explosions or something similarly mundane, correct? Last I checked, you were slated to be killed nearly midway through. Not too much screen time either."

Justin's thumb hovered over the hang up button. "How do you know..."

"Friends everywhere, my boy," Milton answered. Justin could hear his smug grin from the other end. "So it sounds to me like you'll have plenty of time."

"..maybe," was Justin's hesitant reply. "But I wouldn't have time for an entire season."

"Hm... I have a nice little compromise for you then. Why don't you appear for one episode with your two friends?" Milton suggested. "Help the new kids out with a challenge, then go back to your films. I'll send the three of you home with a nice little chunk of change, you get some more exposure- always good- and the fans get a little nostalgia. I can work out the details with Clinton, he owes me a number of favors anyway."

A little nostalgia, huh? Was that all he was worth now?

"...alright," Justin agreed after a little while. "I'll do it."

"Excellent! I'll make the arrangements right away. And Justin?" Once again, Milton's smirk was nearly audible. "Good to have you back."

 **~PRESENT DAY~**

The party was finally in full swing, music playing as competitors danced, laughed, and ate. Tyler, for his part, stood by the stairs, dressed in all black and wearing sunglasses. He turned his head only as he heard two pairs of footfalls approaching; Katie and Quinn.

"I told you I heard something!" Katie huffed. "What's going on up he- there's Tyler. TYLER!"

Tyler turned, arms crossed, blocking the two from entering. "Sorry ladies, I'm gonna need your names."

"Names?" Quinn glared at him. "You know who we are, dumbass!"

"Nope. Still need your names."

"Ugh, whatever." Katie rolled her eyes. "I'm Katie, she's Quinn. You know that already."

"Katie and Quinn... Katie and Quinn..." Tyler pulled out a notepad, scanning it intently. "Hmm... nope. Your names aren't on the list."

"List? You've got to be kidding me!" Katie growled.

"I'm not. Let me call my manager over here... hey, Veronica?" Tyler called.

Veronica walked over, a cup of punch in hand. "What's up, Tyler?"

"These two women want to come in, but they aren't on the list," Tyler explained, handing the pad to her.

Veronica looked it over, before flipping to the next page and nodding. "I see what the problem is. They're on the banned list."

"Banned? Veronica, I want something to eat. You better let me through now!" Quinn snapped, cracking her knuckles.

"Nope... sorry. The ban was put into effect on the charge of being 'too lame to party.' Sorry girls!" Veronica handed the notepad back, sticking her tongue out at the two before walking away.

"You little- hey! GET BACK HERE!" Quinn shouted, struggling to get by, but Tyler didn't budge. "I will beat you, Tyler!"

"Hey, I'm just doing my job as a licensed security professional- oh, hey Julie!"

The girls turned, gulping as they saw Julie standing behind them, hand on her hip.

"What's going on here?" The hostess asked, arching her brow.

"Uh... just having a party!" Tyler laughed nervously. "Let me see if you're on the list..."

'I'm the hostess, Tyler. Move, please."

"Right this way!" Tyler stepped aside nervously, Julie walking past him.

Everyone froze as the hostess came into view, surveying the scene calmly. No one said a word until Julie gave a shrug.

"I'll allow it," the hostess smiled, before turning to head back downstairs.

"WOO! Hear that dudes? She'll allow it!" Tyler cheered. "GET HYPE!"

There was a collective cheer, everyone returning to their festivities. Tyler turned back to his post, smiling when he saw Justin slowly walk up the stairs, looking miserable.

"Oh, hey dude!" Tyler greeted. "You made it just in time! They finished making these awesome cookies and-"

"No... no cookies," Justin muttered. "I'm not staying long. I just need to say something."

 **~SEVEN MONTHS AGO~**

 _"-for this challenge, our competitors will be going VIRTUAL- that's right, we're bringing back the virtual reality simulator, and-"_

Justin flicked the television off, annoyed. It seemed every time he turned it on, reruns of Specter Island were unavoidable. He didn't care. He didn't want to watch him. The show could fail for all he cared, and more often than not he wished it would. Who did these new kids think they were, stealing the spot that belonged to him? So maybe he was jealous. He felt he had every right to be. He had put years of his life into the show without so much as a thank you, and made nothing off of it. Of course, there was the 'generous' check he was paid for his cameo, which covered exactly two weeks of groceries. He got paid the same amount as Noah and Josh- the two not trying to negotiate because neither needed the money.

He groaned as his phone rang, not needing to see the number to know who it was.

"Milton," he grumbled as he answered the phone, "I'm still saying no. I don't want to go back."

"Justin. That's not very nice," Milton sighed. "I was just calling to catch up, see how you were."

"Really?"

"No, of course not. But I can be rude, too. The contract is reasonable, the show is sure to draw- an all star season. After all, you were the face of the show. What would it be without you?"

Justin considered this a moment, but held firm. "I don't care. The answer is still no. I just got done with filming, and I'm going on the Nighty Night Show in a few weeks to promote the movie. I'll have roles lined up, just waiting for me."

"Oh, I'm sure. I heard they needed some more fodder characters on _'Lurching Corpses'_."

"It's not happening, Milton!" Justin snapped, now furious, "I don't want back on that show now or ever, I'm trying to move on!"

"I'm sure you are. But we don't always get what we want. I'll leave one spot open for you, and I expect an apology when you come crawling back."

The line went dead. Justin scowled, tossing his phone to the other side of the room. He wasn't crawling back anywhere any time soon.

 **~PRESENT DAY~**

Justin cleared his throat, tapping a spoon up against a glass. It got no one's attention. This bothered him- clinking a glass was supposed to be THE attention getter, and here everyone was, ignoring him.

"Guys?" he called out, sighing.

Between Miri and Veronica making out in a corner, Johnny and Deborah chatting, and Lucky, Tyler and Alejandro playing cards, no one paid him any heed.

Justin glanced around, before throwing his glass on the ground. It rang out as it shattered, quickly gaining everyone's attention.

"...there. I have your attention now," Justin said, clearing his throat. His momentary annoyance was replaced with something new... fear. "I... have a confession to make. I've been playing all of you."

Everyone quickly stared at Justin, including Julie, who had been helping herself to some cookies nearby.

"You... what?" Tyler asked, sounding hurt.

Justin gulped, lowering his gaze to the ground. "At the beginning of the season, I wanted to be the team captain because I felt I deserved it more than Cody. I felt threatened by all of the new faces, and... well, like I didn't matter anymore to the old. So I played around behind the scenes and managed to get a few people eliminated, like... Courtney."

Julie tilted her head curiously, arms crossed as she listened intently.

"I justified it then by telling myself it was part of the game... but recently I did things that I can't justify myself anymore... Noah was telling the truth. I was lying to you all. I got rid of him so the suspicion wouldn't be on me anymore, but the damage was done... so I agreed to help Quinn with something far worse to cast the blame somewhere else." He paused, looking at Deborah. "When Margo got her wig, I was the one who set everything up to pin it on Mark. I knew they'd be so angry at each other, everyone would forget about them and focus on everything else. But they didn't. Mark got eliminated, but Margo stayed curious, stayed searching... and you helped her, Deborah. I got scared. I knew if I was found out, it would be over for me. That's when Ella came in. She used the Revenge Idol to take out Margo, and I let her take the fall. I let all of you vote her out, thinking she was guilty when she was just trying to help me because I was her friend. Even though... even though I wasn't."

He balled his fists, sighing. "I wasn't anyone's friend this season. I was just in it for myself, because my career was dying and I was jealous. I held out hope that one day, I'd get something big. Something great. That I was destined to be this amazing actor in summer blockbusters every year, but instead... instead I had to just swallow the pill that maybe I'm not as good as I think, and maybe it was never going to get better for me. Maybe I am annoying. Maybe I did force my way into the spotlight too many times on this show. Maybe... maybe TV cameos are as good as it gets for me."

He took a deep breath, eyes closed. "The reason I helped Quinn was because she claimed she had the Revenge Idol. That if I helped her, she'd help me get rid of Alejandro. I hope she gets what's coming to her, because now I get whats coming to me."

He stepped forward, turning his gaze to Julie. "As of now, I'm quitting Camp TV Sunset Cruise. I forfeit. Maybe I could have won. Maybe it would have built my career back up. But I lost all my friends to get this far, so maybe i can at least keep the little dignity I have left."

Julie stepped forward, placing her cookie aside. "You're sure? That's definitely what you want, to quit the show?"

Justin gave a slow, affirmative nod. "Yes. It is. I'm done here." He pulled out his Tranquility idol, handing it to Julie. "There... give it to someone who deserves it more. I don't."

Julie took it, examining it silently, before slipping it into her pocket. "Then I accept your forfeit. Justin, as of now, you are hereby eliminated. Let's get your life boat."

As Justin followed Julie to get his lifeboat, he looked around at all of the other competitors, none meeting his gaze. The hostess gestured to the water, a new boat waiting for him.

"There you are. If nothing else... you did the right thing." Julie patted him on the back, walking off.

Justin slowly nodded, wavering slightly. Before he jumped overboard, he turned back to everyone one last time.

"Time may change me, but I can't change time," he told them, forcing a smile. "I'm sorry for everything. I really am. Get Quinn. If not for me, then Margo, or Mark, or Ella. And... to the new guys?" He looked around at the newer contestants- Veronica, Miri, Johnny, Lucky, Deborah, Luna, Finn. "I'm sorry I judged you guys so bad. You're... you're alright."  
He turned away once more, shaking himself out. Maybe they wouldn't forgive him yet- but at least he could hold his head a little higher as he left.

 **~SIX MONTHS AGO~**

"-please, give a warm welcome back to one of our guests tonight, Justin!"

For the first time in months, Justin smiled as he heard the applause of the crowd. Once again he made his way out on stage, waving at everyone before taking his seat.

"Justin," Jimmy greeted. "welcome back! You got shorter since the last time I saw you!"

"Uh.. thanks," Justin said, frowning a bit.

"But, your resume grew, huh? You went from an extra in a Highlander remake-"

"Well, I wasn't really an extra-"

"-to having a bigger role in your new film! Can you tell me a little about how that's been?"

Justin looked at Jimmy, to the crowd. He was silent, before forcing a smile. "Well, it's been great," he lied, "you know, being in any movie is a huge deal. This is what I've wanted since I was teen, so finally being at this level is really surreal."

"Uh huh- and any word on Reality Rejects?" Jimmy asked.

"...excuse me?"

"Reality Rejects. The show from Milton's Millions- word is you're being considered for the cut this year.

Justin's heard sank. Reality Rejects had been running for years. Someone being on it was the lowest of the low. A career killer. And the only way he would be on it is if he was totally washed up. It wasn't true, of course, but how the rumor began was a mystery to him. Unless...

"Milton..." Justin whispered to himself.

Jimmy just smiled at him from across the table. "Well, rumors are rumors, right? So, this movie. What was it like to work with a talented actress like Rochelle?"

Justin didn't react, head lost in thought. Rochelle, the star of the film. The role that was supposed to have been his until a few last minute changes.

"Uh... it was great!' Justin said, recovering quickly, "she's such a veteran, such a talented actress..."

"Well, I'm glad you think so, because if she weren't, it would be really disappointing when I announced her as our next guest- ladies and gentleman, Rochelle!"

The crowd exploded, and Justin realized what he had received was nothing more than polite applause. Just like that, his spotlight, gone. He watched as Rochelle, dark skinned with beautiful features and flaming, dyed red hair walked out, the crowd on their feet. It was over. He was officially a side note. He had had three questions, all of which made him look like a chump. And he was beginning to understand why. Lots of people owed Milton favors, it seemed. Burying Justin on national television would be nothing. One minute he was an actor in a goofy, but at least legitimate movie. The next, he was someone seriously considered to be on the lowest form of reality television.

"Rochelle. Let me tell you how much of an honor it is to have you here!" Jimmy grinned, shaking her hand.

"It's an honor to be here, Jimmy," Rochelle smiled back, "I'm a huge fan of the Nighty Night show. Definitely puts me to sleep every night."

Jimmy faked looking hurt as the crowd laughed.

"So, your movie hasn't even hit theaters, and word is you're busy at work on another one. Can you tell us a little about that?"

"Oh, absolutely. The new role I'm working on is totally different. I'm playing lawy-"

Justin watched the minutes tick by as Rochelle was made to look like a million dollars, while Justin sat there awkwardly, waiting to be dismissed. By the time the interview was wrapped up, he could take it no longer, ready to storm out.  
"So, last question. What's next for you two? Ladies first."

"Well, I told you about my next roll," Rochelle smiled, "after that I want to test myself as an actor, do something no one has done before."

"We're all looking forward to it. And Justin? How about you?" Jimmy asked. "Reality Rejects is-"

"no. I'll tell you what's next." Justin stood up, scowling. "I'm going on to the new season of Camp TV- and I'm going all the way. And every cent I win is going to a charity of the viewers' choosing."

The crowd cheered. Not quite as big as they did for Rochelle, but bigger than he had gotten before. The charity promise was likely a lie, but he had to do everything he could to leave on a high note; and that he did. As the music hit, signaling for the two to leave, Justin grinned at the crowd, heading off stage.

That hadn't been so hard.

Apologizing to Milton, however, was another story.

 **~PRESENT DAY~**

Ella sniffled to herself silently as she drifted through the night, terrified of falling into the pitch dark water that surrounded her. She wiped her eyes, not being able to get the re-runs of the evening out of her head.

" _I was such a fool,_

 _to think he was so cool.._

 _my heart feels like a stone,_

 _now that I float alone..."_

She reached up, grabbing the ribbon out of her hair and ringing it in her hands. "Oh, what's the point?" she moaned, tossing it overboard. "There's no such things as princes, or magic, o-or happy-"

She paused as she felt something hit her boat. She screamed, startled, spinning around to see... Justin.

"Uh... hey," he greeted, offering a smile.

Ella stared back at him, wordless. Neither two were sure what to say, until Justin held out his hand.

"I think this boat could fit two people, if we tried..."

Ella looked at his hand, then him.

She took his hand, smiling back.

(A/N: I was not expecting to publish this so soon. I thought I would be done with Reality Rush before I started on this, but truth be told, I'm in a little slump with that, while inspiration struck with this. I'm still finding my footing with this format, maybe, but I enjoyed writing this chapter and my interest in the franchise has peaked because of it. I hope you guys enjoyed it- let me know what you thought of it! I hope you're as excited for this story as I am, and hopefully you'll see a new update soon!)


	2. Quinn: Who Knew

"You're screwed. You know that? Totally screwed."  
Katie had been saying the same thing for the past hour now, and I was getting tired of it. On she went, pacing back and forth across my room, repeating herself over and over. " _You're screwed! You're so super screwed!"_ I didn't need her telling me that, because I knew it wasn't true. Not for long, anyway.  
I kicked my feet up on my end table, leaning back in my chair as she droned on and on and on with her doomsday prediction. That's what I hate most about people; so quick to point out a problem, not so much to do anything about it.

"You done?" I yawned,extending a hand and examining my nails. Katie didn't look happy I was so casual about things. She seemed pretty pissed, actually- but panicking was never my style.

"Am I- are you serious, Quinn?" Katie demanded, turning to face me. She put her hands on her hips, glaring at me. Maybe pissed was an understatement- now she seemed furious. "Everything blew up in our face- _everything_ \- no plans, no idols, no alliance, no nothing- and you're asking me if I'm _done_?"  
Now probably wasn't the best time to ask if I had stuttered.

"You know what, I might be! Because once they eliminate you- and trust me, they are going to eliminate you, because that's what they do to people who are _openly nefarious_ \- they'll probably turn to me, too, because of my past!" Then she went back to her pacing. She was starting to annoy me. "Best I can do is try to pull an Alejandro, convince them I turned over a new leaf, not to get rid of me. But then they'll probably do it anyway, because-"  
"Will you shut up?" I sat upright, shooting her my own glare. I was done listening to her piss and moan about everything. "If you don't have anything nice to say, _don't say it at all."_  
"Don't tell me to shut-"  
"Be quiet and let me think!" I snapped, waving her protest away. She finally got quiet this time, but I think that was more out of anger than anything else. I sat back in my chair again, closing my eyes, trying to think. As much as I didn't want to admit it, she was right. Things didn't look good, thanks to Justin. I planned for a lot, a whole lot- but not for him suddenly growing a conscience.

"Even if, somehow, you were to convince the others not to vote for you..." I rolled my eyes as Katie began talking again. She just wouldn't stop talking. "-those guys, Lucky, Veronica, Johnny- no way they aren't set on voting you out on principle. And there's enough of them to make it happen."  
"...wait." I sat up straighter, looking at Katie as an idea struck me. "That's it."  
Katie looked over at me, skeptical. "What's it?"  
"My frie- everyone from back at Specter Island." I stood up, an idea forming. I knew just what to do. "There's Lucky, Veronica, Miri, Johnny... and he's getting pretty close to Deborah. Five votes, eleven of us."  
"Almost half the cast," Katie whistled. "Yeah. you're screw-"  
"Shut up. No I'm not." I felt myself grinning. The pieces were coming together. "Almost half the cast, right? That's a pretty big threat... to everyone else."  
I could tell Katie was a little confused. "What are you getting at...?"  
"We don't need to fix my reputation- or yours," I told her, walking over and placing an arm around her shoulder. "They think I'm a threat, and want me to pay for what I've done, right? Well, I might be a problem, but five votes this late in the game? That's more of a problem. See, we don't fix my chances... we ruin everyone else's."  
"that's... you want us to turn everyone else on them," Katie blinked. Now she was getting it.  
"Exactly," I nodded, "all we have to do is convince them the League of Super Pals is a bigger threat long term. We convince them to vote off Miri and Johnny- they're each getting close to someone else, right? But I'm not worried about Veronica or coffee girl. Miri and Johnny, brains and brawn- they go, we cut their numbers down to three, hell, maybe we can convince them to vote off one more to be safe. If it works, that guarantees our safety for two, three eliminations, puts the odds in our favor, and if we can find the immunity idol by then..."  
"Then that buys us all the time we need," Katie smiled. "And maybe one or two of the others, like Finn or Luna might be persuaded to make it a more... permanent arrangement."  
"If by persuade, you mean intimidate," I smirked, popping my knuckles. "I think we got this. Only one issue. You're going to be the one who needs to convince them."  
"what? Why me?" Katie. Apparently she didn't understand nearly as much as I thought she did.  
"Because, genius. I could tell everyone the ocean was blue and they wouldn't believe me."  
"I guess you have a point," she grumbled. That was Katie- she didn't like getting her hands dirty, much. Not that I blamed her- her first run on the show didn't exactly end well for her. "I'll talk to the others. Tyler, Luna, Finn, Alejandro. I'll get them on our side. Hope you aren't planning on sitting back and letting me do everything."  
Of course, that was when the intercom had to sound. Julie's annoying voice came over the speakers, and out went our own discussion. "Attention contestants," she began, droning on and on like she normally did, "your challenge will be in ten minutes. Please meet us on deck, and bring your swimwear- and some sunscreen. That is all!"  
"Great. Just what I needed," I muttered, turning and opening up a drawer, searching around for my swimsuit. "Look, Just go talk to them. It's still only... ten o'clock, so if the challenge finishes early we have the entire day before elimination."  
"hey, don't ignore me!" Katie snapped- as she completely ignored me. "You better not just be sitting on your ass the entire time I'm busting mine!"  
"Relax." I pulled out my swimsuit, slamming the drawer as I tossed it on my bed. "I have a plan, alright? A good one. Whatever happens, I'm not leaving tonight. Now get out so I can change."  
Katie rolled her eyes at me, turning, and heading out the door. I waited until it was closed before beginning to change. I still had one trump card left. At least, I hoped so.  
~o.0.o~  
I was a little late to the party when I arrived on deck, most of the contestants already having changed and been there already. Anyone who had been talking by that point stopped, turning to watch me walk by. I didn't think it was the swimsuit I was wearing.  
"Dead girl walking," Finn called, a stupid grin on his face. If he kept up like that, he was going to make my list very, very quickly.

He, Luna, Veronica, Johnny, Deborah, and Miri were all there; in the back I could see Tyler looking unsure. I smiled when I realized why- Katie stood next to him, whispering in his ear, flashing me a sly wink as I passed. So, she started with him, then. Not a bad move. He _was_ the dumbest one on the ship. I ignored the looks I was getting, leaning up against the railing as I waited. Couldn't let them see what I was thinking.  
Lucky and Alejandro showed up not long after I did, and Julie after them. She looked like shit. Bags under her eyes, hair frazzled, less make up than usual. She took a sip from the coffee cup she always seemed to have, moving to set it down on a nearby table, missing and dropping it to the floor. The mug shattered, piece flying everywhere, her drink spilling all over the deck.  
"Oh, damn it," Julie muttered, running a hand through her hair. "Give me a second guys-"  
"I'll handle it~" Priscylla appeared out of nowhere, talking in this weird... sing song. I didn't like seeing her happy. There weren't many people I did like seeing happy, but her especially. It was a little unsettling.  
She knelt down, sweeping the mess up with a dustpan as Julie shook her head and thanked her.  
"Are you feeling alright, Miss Julie?" Luna asked from the crowd, voice concerned.  
"Fine," Julie muttered, rubbing her temples as she responded. "Just didn't sleep well last night. Just... give me a second. Is everyone here?"  
"All here, ma'am," Deborah nodded. 'Ma'am.' God, what a tool.  
"Alright, good. Well, as you know, today we'll be doing a redo of last season's diving challenge," Julie began. Diving, huh? My favorite. "Instead of taking turns diving, you'll all go in at once, searching for one item- a golden idol. This." She held up a small, definitely painted, definitely stolen from the set of Raiders of the lost Arc, tiki statue. "Now, before you say anything, this idol doesn't have any game changing effects outside of the challenge. The first person to grab it and bring it here wins immunity for the night, but this isn't a new revenge or tranquility idol."

Great. And I had just gotten my hopes up, too. She pointed to a few air canisters set up nearby.  
"The water isn't too deep this far out, so those canisters will last you an hour. If you want to come up before then to be safe, feel free. Just a quick warning, a few obstacles have been set up down there- and the idol won't be in plain sight. You'll have to check in caves, under rocks, and in seaweed if you hope to find it. Each set of gear comes with its own pager- that way, when the idol is found you'll all know to come back. Once everyone is ready, we'll start the challenge. Questions?"  
"Uh... yeah." Deborah raised her hand. Freaking Deborah. She would be the only one to have questions, too. "you said there would be obstacles- what sorts?"  
Priscylla answered instead of Julie, giving that creepy giggle and craning her head around to look back at Deborah like something out of a horror movie. "Oh, just a few last minute things I put in place~"  
I wasn't really a fan of Priscylla; especially not since her little jeopardy challenge. But she had that look in her eye. Something was very wrong with her. Trust me. It takes one to know one.

"Uh, I've got a question!" This time it was Tyler who stuck his hand in the air. I don't know why- we weren't in a damn classroom. "Is the water gonna be cold?"  
"yes, Tyler," Julie answered, rubbing her temples. "The water is probably going to be cold."  
"Okay, 'cuz like, I got a body suit I can run back to my room and grab-"  
I had had enough waiting. I walked off from the group, heading over to the air tanks, grabbing one, and beginning to strap it on.  
"Excuse me, Quinn." Julie crossed her arms, trying to give me her best stern look. When she was this out of it, it just didn't have the same effect. "We aren't done here-"  
" _I_ am," I told her, shrugging, before hoisting myself up on the railing.  
"Don't-"  
I gave Julie a wink- could have come up with something better, but I thought it would irritate her enough as is- before extending my arms and falling back into the water.  
To Tyler's credit, it was pretty damn cold.  
~o.0.o~  
I felt kinda nostalgic, swimming below the surface of the water. A year ago, give or take, this same challenge was where things really kicked off for me- though, it feels more like years now. After the incident with David, I thought maybe it would be best to lay low for a while, but... seeing Harold swimming, getting close to the treasure chest. I snuck up from behind and punctured the tube connecting his mask to his oxygen tank. He went scurrying, and I was able to nab it from right under his nose. People have always asked me why I did it. Well, maybe not that specifically- as far as things are concerned that didn't really rank high up there on my list of "offenses" on the island. Manipulation, assault, probably bribery... its hazy. Oh, and pushing someone off a bridge. That was fun.  
But the reason I did all of that stays the same; because I could. Because it was easy. See, you hurt people, or people hurt you. I prefer the former. You learn to live with yourself after a while.  
Behind me, I could hear splashes in the water. The others were beginning to dive in- which meant I had to get going. I swam forward, scanning the seabed. Or floor. Whatever. Just like I thought, just like Julie said, there was nothing.  
Of course it wouldn't be in plain sight, but it didn't hurt to check, right?  
I glanced over my shoulder- it looked like everyone else had joined me by now. I was only worried about a few of them- but I wasn't going to take chances. I swam down, looking over my options. There wasn't much in the way of anything around; no caves or tunnels or anything like that. Not nearby, anyway. I started sifting through the seafloor but didn't take long before I called it quits. We were too close to the beach as it was right now- I doubted I'd be finding anything here. It was time to start moving out.  
I looked back up, glancing out at the open water ahead. Time to start swimming.  
~o.0.o~  
Deep, endless blue, filled with blah blah blah. Boring. Whoever wrote all those old shanties about falling in love with the sea was drunk or an idiot. Probably both. To me it was just freezing water and a bunch of stupid fish that would probably be dead in a week. There wasn't anything special here at all, unless you liked a whole bunch of nothing.

After what must have felt like hours, I was getting ready to give up and turn around when something happened... a red light flashed. By the time I reacted, it was gone, and the water was blue again. Then another red light. I spun around, trying to pinpoint where it was coming from, when it went out again. I was starting to get annoyed, waiting patiently for it to start back up, when something slammed into me from behind. I kicked and swung, trying to get away, turning to see what was behind me... Tyler.  
He reached out, grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me, bubbles spilling out from his face... he was screaming. I swatted his hands away, and he let go, swimming frantically toward the surface. _Something_ spooked him. Then the red light went on again.  
It came through what looked like a small cave on the sea floor- I couldn't believe I had missed it before. Looked to be where Tyler had come from, too. On one hand, it was probably a bad idea. On the other, well, if the idol was anywhere...  
I turned my focus on the cave, beginning to swim toward it. The light flicked on and off, getting slower as I got closer. By the time I reached the cave, it was dark again, and I could barely make anything out as I swam through. I winced as I bumped my head on the ceiling, shaking it off before looking around. It wasn't any good. I couldn't see jack shit. But of course, as soon as i got ready to bail, wondering if I did something wrong, the light turned back on, and I saw for the first time where it was coming from. There, at the bottom of the cave, covered in algae and barnacles, was Cthulhu- i mean, the stupid robot one. At least the head of it was. The light came from one eye, a deep red, the other eye looking broken. Was this seriously what spooked Tyler? I felt relieved... then i noticed what else was in the room.  
Bones. tons of them. Everywhere, of every size, and they didn't look like they were from fish. The water... it started turning red. And not from the light. Even when it was off I could see what looked like a dark cloud making its way toward me. Blood? Where did...

It didn't take me long to lose interest when I noticed something else. Something shone, right at the base of that stupid robot's head. I swam down to see what it was, and smiled. The idol. Regardless of whether or not my plan worked, at least I had immunity for tonight. I reached down, grabbing it, pulling back when I felt something jab into my hand. I winced, shaking it off.  
The hell was that? I craned my head, trying to see around the idol. Son of a... that's what did it. The idol was covered in small, sharp little points. Julie didn't say anything about those. I picked it up more carefully from the top, looking the stupid thing over. It didn't look much like the other idols. The face... it almost looked like someone screaming. I shook my head. Whatever. It didn't matter. I had the damn thing, didn't I? Now I just needed to get it back.  
As I left the cave, I started to feel... woozy. Weak, like I was about to pass out. I hadn't been swimming _that_ long. I didn't think I had. The more I swam, the worse I felt. I didn't like being in the water anymore. I mean, I didn't before, but I _especially_ didn't know. What kinds of fish were these, anyway? Did they have teeth? Did they bite? Do fish do that? I didn't like the way they were looking at me. My vision started to blur. The red trail was following me. I needed to get out of the water. I needed to get out of the water. Need to get out. Need to get out. Need to-  
~o.0.o~

-find him. I looked around the room- it was almost closing. Parents were beginning to walk their kids out, the last few members of the staff cleaning up. There were games on one side of the room, and a huge play palace next to them. In the center were the tables, dirty, some still with pizza on them. Then there was the stage with... those things.

 _"You wait here, Kel. I'll be right back, just have to grab my wallet from the car."_

I was in Pizza Playhouse. I remembered this place; I had my eighth birthday here. I didn't... really liked it. But the other kids did so I pretended to. It's not that it wasn't fun, I just...  
 _"Come on, let go! I said I'll be right back, didn't I. Go play games with the other kids."_

-didn't like those things. On stage. Staring. It wasn't so bad when they moved, but when they just stopped, just watching you, it was...

 _"Enough! Enough! Stop fucking crying! They're just robots, go be a big girl and entertain your guests!"_

...silent. Just standing there, on stage. That... thing. That stupid, smiling rat. His face all twisted and... wrong. That stupid grin on his face... and the other two mice on either side. His "band".  
 _"Hey, Kelly! Why'd you have your birthday here, anyway?"_

The eyes... it wasn't like what you normally hear. They weren't dead, or emotionless... it was the opposite of that. It looked like they were alive. Like there was some kind of spark there. And every time I moved to another side of the room...

 _"You mean you didn't hear? Jenny said that the rats are alive. It's true! I asked her brother and he said they come to life and steal kids who're here past closing!"_

I booked it. It was closing time, and he wasn't anywhere to be scene. I climbed into the play palace, hiding in one of the tubes. They couldn't watch me in here. I'd be safe until he came back. The the mouse's head poked its way through the hole.

 _"Why are you still here?"_

I screamed. I tried to back away further into the tube but I slipped, sliding back down. He reached in, trying to grab me.

 _"Hey, you okay? Where's your..."_

I could see his eyes glowing. I kicked and kicked, trying to push him away, but he grabbed my ankle with his claws, red eyes staring into mine as he dragged me out. Those mice... those stupid mice. I clung to the idol for dear life. They were everywhere, laughing and grinning and...

 _"Excuse me sir, move aside... Kelly, is that you? Where's your dad?... its okay, sweetheart, you can come down."_

...no. No they weren't. I looked down at the idol in my hand. Solid. Gold. Screaming. This wasn't real. And that's not how that night ended.

 _"Its okay... did your dad leave? Amy said she thought she saw you climb in there..."_

I wasn't eight. This wasn't a shitty kids chain. This wasn't a mouse.

 _"Come on down. Want to stay at our house tonight, sweetie?"_

"Let go!" I kicked loose of the rat, getting to my feet. "You're just some... some asshole in a suit. I'm not a kid anymore. I'm not... I'm not scared of you."

It stood there, staring at me. Its eyes didn't glow. Its smile turned into a frown.

 _"Where'd he go? Where is he?"_

 _"I'm sure he'd have been back soon, sweetie..."_

"...that's right." I stepped forward, putting my hands on its chest and shoving it forward. "I have dealt with so much worse shit than you. If I _ever_ see you again, I'm going to shove your cheap, shitty pizza down your goddamn throat. Understand me?"

He backed away... flew away. I didn't see him move his feet, he just sort of... slid back to the stage. My eyes didn't leave his the entire time. He was scared of me. He should be.

 _"Kelly, about your dad... he's not..."_

I felt... heavy, all of a sudden. I could hear voices. Familiar. One of them... was close. I didn't... I felt like I was coming to. Like I was being dragged.

 _"Not coming-"_

~o.0.o~

"Hey, you in there? Hey!"  
My eyes shot open as I let out a gasp for air. I pushed away whoever had been dragging me, and fell back on hard sand.  
"Ow. Shit!" I winced, sitting up and slowly climbing to my feet.

"You alright?" a voice asked.

I looked over, staring, before cracking a smile. "Lucky? You dragged me up here?" I looked around at the beach, the boat not far off. I couldn't help but laugh a little. "Easier ways to get a girl to go to the beach with you, you know."

He shook his head. "Knock it off, Quinn. I saw you flailing around in the water. Thought you might drown."

"-thought that I needed your help, you mean." I yawned, stretching as I spotted both of our air tanks laying nearby. "Which I didn't. I had everything under control."  
"Uh huh. You're welcome."

I shook my head, glancing back at him over my shoulder. "So why _did_ you do it?"

Lucky looked at me, then the sand. "I don't know what you mean."

"You know _exactly_ what I mean. Everything we've been through. Things we've said and done to each other... you could have kept on swimming. I know _I_ would have." I turned back toward him, arms crossed.

"Yeah, well, I ain't you," he told me, "so whatever you're gonna say-"

"Shut up, Lucky. I'm trying to help you." I walked toward him, slowly. "However you think tonight is gonna go down, its not. You and your friends lost and don't know it yet."

"Quinn, might need to rethink that. You're headed to crashville, sweetheart. You're not getting out of this one."

"Lucky. Give me some credit. You really think I wouldn't have a plan B?" I stopped in front of him, eyes locked. "Justin was an idiot. I wasn't going to bank on him too hard. He helped get me far enough, and Katie and I have to do the rest ourselves."

"Katie?" Lucky blinked, surprised. _Perfect_.

"She saw I was in trouble. Came to me with an offer this morning," I explained, frowning. "She had a plan. I agreed to help. She didn't tell me all of it. Just that you guys, well... couldn't keep you around much longer."  
Lucky didn't look convinced- but he looked like he was thinking about it, at least. "Why would I believe you?"

"you don't have to," I told him, "once the challenge is over... follow her. That's when she told me it was supposed to go down."  
"...if that's true, why are you tellin' me?"  
"Same reason you saved me. You're soft on me," I smiled. "Admit it. Ever since we met, over and over again you've been coming to bail me out." I leaned in close, whispering. "Consider this me paying you back. Follow Katie once the challenge is over. Keep an eye on her. You'll see I'm telling the truth."  
"Quinn... I'm not dumb. You're angling for something," he told me, not moving.  
"Maybe," I told him, leaning closer, our lips inches apart. "...but then, maybe not."

I pulled away, turning and walking back toward our oxygen tanks, a smile on my face. Its best to keep them guessing. As I stopped, leaning down to gather my airtank, Lucky called, "you said a lot things, while you were out of it."  
I froze, only for a second, before going back to putting the equipment back on. "You aren't going to tell anyone."  
"Wasn't planning on it."  
"Good." I slowly stepped back into the water, shivering. Colder than I remembered it being. "Try not to get voted off, hon."  
"Don't worry about me, sweetheart. I always get by." He slowly made his way for his own tank. I could have severed the cord, thrown it into the ocean, made him swim back without it... but not this time. We had the whole rest of the season, after all. I dove back into the water, and started swimming.  
It wasn't long before I pulled myself on to the boat, climbing on board and pulling my mask off. Julie stood there, arms crossed, not looking happy.  
"Back already, Quinn?" She asked.  
"Uh huh. You can call them back now, challenge is over. I won," I smirked, setting the tank of air aside.  
"That so? You found the idol, then?" Julie held out a hand.  
"Well, it wasn't hard. I..." I stopped when I realized I hadn't been holding it. When I had that... hallucination. The fear gas, or poison, or whatever the hell. Did I end up dropping...?  
"Oh, someone I'm actually happy to see," Julie said, looking away from me. "Quinn here was just saying she won the challenge, but I didn't hit the pager yet."  
"Quinn found the idol? Huh. And here I thought _I_ had the only creepy, solid gold idol." My eyes widened as I saw Lucky step forward, handing the idol to Julie. "And here I thought I was special."  
Julie eyed it over, confused. "This wasn't what I told Priscylla to... was it?"  
I stared at Lucky, shocked. "You... you took the idol," I hissed, clenching my fists.

"I almost felt bad," he said, smiling a bit. "Then I remembered... you dropped me off a cliff."  
"So what's next, huh? You gonna vote me off?" I crossed my arms, looking away from him. If I had to see that smile for another second, I was going to hit him.  
"No. What's next is I look into this Katie thing," he told me. "If it's as bad as you say... whatever happens after that, happens. I'm not coming to save you anymore."  
"So that's it? We're just 'even' then?" I scoffed.  
"Oh, no. Not even close."  
I couldn't help but smile a little. "A man after my own heart."  
Julie finished looking over the idol, setting it aside on the table. "I must be losing my mind... but that is the idol. Lucky, you've won immunity from tonight's challenge. I'll call everyone else back."  
"Congratulations," I told him, stretching as I started to walk off. "I'll see you guys later. I'm going to take a nap."  
~o.0.o~  
Of course, I didn't really nap- once I changed, I waited for Katie to get on the boat. Everything was coming together, so far, she just needed to do her part. After I found her, she promised to get everyone together in the clubhouse for a meeting. No one had really been in there since the merge, so it was the perfect place for some privacy. I told her to keep the door cracked- just a bit- so I could listen in. But the door being open wasn't for my benefit- it was for Lucky's.  
I slipped in before everyone arrived, hiding in the walk in pantry where snacks were kept. I heard everyone start to pile in, talking among themselves.

"So what did you call us all in here for, exactly, Katie?" Alejandro asked. "You'll forgive me if I'm not a little suspicious of your motives."

"Of course you should be, Al, but right now, we have more pressing matters," Katie answered. I could hear seats being pulled up to a table, but I couldn't see anything. "It's the others. Johnny, Deborah, Lucky, Veronica, Miri... the little friendship squad is becoming a problem. We need to do something."  
"Do something? What do you... but they're nice!" Luna protested. I don't think the girl had a single mean bone in her body. I was surprised she had made it so far as it was. "What are you suggesting?"  
"There's eleven of us left," Katie explained, sounding impatient, "there are five of them. Meaning, if we eliminate Quinn tonight, they make up half of the contestants still on the show. She's a scumbag, sure, but we can vote her off later. Right now we need to chip away at their numbers, if not vote them all off in a row."  
"Team up against them? But they've always been nice to me!" Luna said again. "I don't know, Katie. This doesn't feel right..."  
"Luna... she has a point." Tyler? That was a surprise. "If we vote out Quinn, then what? If one of us goes out next challenge, they'll out number us! This is the first time I've been to the merge in years... I don't want to go home..."  
"Tyler... I know how you feel... I don't want to go home this late either," Luna sighed. "But its people like Quinn, and... sorry, but even people like Katie, who are the reason that people like Duncan or Mark or Gwen lost... they might be dangerous later on, but there's always next time..."  
"Luna... I'm afraid I have to agree," Alejandro muttered. "They're too dangerous. For their own good. They haven't wrong me either, but its too much of a risk to let them keep going like they are."  
"See? Even he agrees," Katie huffed. "So, tonight? We all vote for Johnny while he doesn't have immunity. Then next week, we take out Miri. After that I could care less. All in favor?"  
"I," Alejandro said, sounding a bit reluctant.  
"I," Tyler added sadly.  
"Oh, sure, sure. I'll vote for him," Finn agreed, sounding almost bored.  
It was silent before Katie asked, "Luna? You?"  
"...I'll have to think about it. I'm sorry," She murmured.  
"Great," Katie scoffed, "just great. I'll talk to Quinn, and we'll have to hope its enough. If one of us goes home, its entirely your fault, Luna, and I hope its you."  
Luna croaked out a quiet "sorry". Almost felt bad for her. Almost.  
"Elimination is soon," Katie told them, "come on, let's get out of here. We know what needs to be done, alright? Let's do it,"  
I listened as everyone got out of their chairs, heading for the door. It worked absolutely perfectly. Now, I just needed to do my part.  
~o.0.o~

Soon enough, it was elimination time. Everyone sat on the deck, waiting for the results as Julie spoke.  
"You all know the drill by now- normal elimination," she said, gesturing to the wheel. "When I call your name, you're safe. First is Lucky- and since you won, you have access to the clubhouse with one person of your choosing until the next challenge."  
She tossed over his bag, before turning to the rest of the results. "This is... wow. I'm surprised. Tyler, you're safe as well. Luna, also safe. Miri, Veronica and Alejandro, safe safe safe. Finn? Safe. Deborah, you're still in. And most surprisingly... Quinn? You live to see another day."  
Katie turned to look at me, smiling as I caught my bag, only for her face to drop when she realized her name hadn't been called.  
"Katie, Johnny... its down to you two," Julie told them, looking back and forth.  
"The final bag goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"...Johnny! you're still in it!"  
"Wait, what?" Katie gasped, jolting to her feet. "But I don't understand! How am _I_ the one going home tonight?!"  
"We found out about your plan," Johnny answered, glancing over at her. "Once we learned who was behind it, well..."  
"The rest came naturally," Lucky finished, glancing at me.  
"You found out... Luna!" Katie turned on the girl, _furious._ Wow. She really didn't suspect me?

"What? No! It wasn't me, I swear!" Luna insisted. All eyes were on here- it was basically everything I could do not to laugh. _Perfect._

"Fine, fine!" Katie turned, stomping toward the life boat. "You know what, I don't care! I hope you all get voted off! I was trying to help you idiots, and you... gah!"  
Katie shot me a final, angry stare, before waving her arms in the air in frustration, climbing over the side of the boat- still shouting profanities. Heh. Not bad.  
"Well... that's that," Julie announced, shaking her head. "Looks like the rest of you are moving on into the top ten! The game only gets more intense from here... but for now? Time for you to get some rest."  
~o.0.o~

Half an hour later, they were still there. Alejandro, Luna, Tyler and Finn. Talking, whispering, wondering aloud what they should do. I waited for silence before stepping out of the shadows, taking a seat at the table with them.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler asked, turning to me.

"You're almost outnumbered. In a pinch. Everyone else knows what you're trying to do," I told him, leaning back and kicking my feet up against the table."  
"Well, we don't need your help," he frowned, clearly regretting his earlier decision. "Not after what you did to-"  
Alejandro held up a hand, shushing him. "Let's hear her out."  
"You need to get rid of those guys," I told him, smiling. "And I know just how to do it."  
Working the votes was easy enough. The decision to boot Katie wasn't. But it was for the better. See, we eliminate a few of them, and then the focus is gone. They aren't a threat anymore. But split the cast into two, divided, _pissed off_ factions? They'd be at each other for a while. Now that Katie was gone, I could swoop in, play the part of leader for Alejandro and the rest, then turn to Lucky and the others as a double agent. Play both sides against each other until I'm the last one standing.

I didn't plan on betraying Katie. I almost felt bad- I kind of liked her. And Lucky ,well, I didn't hold him stealing the idol personally.

The thing is, I understood better than anyone- you need to hurt someone before they hurt you.

(A/N: Annnnnnd I'm back! Lot's of news, guys, so lemme break it down.

Normally I have an apology for being so late, but over the year I've learned something- life is friggin' crazy. I'm not going to make any excuses OR any promises, but let me say I'm back, I'm not going anywhere, and I'm more driven than ever to finish the series. And while it may take a while, I am driven.

New Reality Rush on the way! Sort of a side chapter. Originally, I was planning on writing the two part finale side by side, but it sort of collapsed under itself. I wasn't happy with what i had, and while I did finish them, I did something I haven't really done before- I deleted both chapters. They were rushed, sloppy, and didn't feel like the finale- and you guys deserve better, especially after this wait.

Funhouse- recently I've been working on a new story called Funhouse: Redemption. Only the prologue is posted so far, but I'm pretty happy with what I've come up with, so go check it out if you're interested!

And finally, I'm hosting an ARG on this site in the FF forums. Its a highly interactive, timed, dark mystery with numerous endings, and while I have a few great people on board already, I'm always looking to add more. If you like Camp TV, mysteries, plot twists, roleplays, ARGs or are just curious about the project in general, let me know! its coming soon, so please please please let me know if you're interested!

Alright guys! Fun fact: this chapter originally wasn't going to happen. Quinn wasn't going to get her own self-titled episode, but after coming up with a few concepts I really wanted to do with her, I decided to end up writing it. The first person perspective was also a last minute decision, born from the desire to give each chapter a unique feel in LoM, and the fact that what I had written previously was utter rubbish.

Since I stopped doing all-star statistics, I decided I'd start adding a little character specific trivia instead:  
Initially, Quinn had a completely different role than she has today. Instead of an antagonist, she was more of a misunderstood character that was intended to romance David, who- if you recall- was a rather bland character eliminated early in Specter Islands. He was meant to be a major protagonist, serving as a sort of "everyman underdog" who I decided to eliminate when Johnny got a much better response than I thought, as well as being a more fun character to work with. He ended up being overshadowed by everyone else- that is, David was- and the decision was made to cut him. Quinn stuck around, though, and I had much more fun with her as an antagonist than a hero, solidifying her role in the series with the diving challenge. It's no coincidence that diving was the redux challenge for this episode- I thought it a fitting touch. Anyway, that's enough trivia- thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys again very soon- oh, and new poll on my profile!)


	3. Interlude I: Things We Love

(Author's Note: it isn't often I give trigger warnings, as obnoxious as I find them, but given the sudden tone shift I felt it appropriate to give a, well, let's call it friendly warning instead. The following chapter contains somewhat graphic descriptions of violence and disturbing content- if you feel uncomfortable, please don't force yourself to read it. The chapter, while revealing some information, is non-essential. Reader discretion advised.)

The contestants were all dead and Julie killed them.

That was the dream she kept having anyway. Every night she'd wake up, beads of sweat rolling of her body, nightgown clinging to her skin as tried to make heads and tails of what was going on. It would set in, slowly. Reality. She hadn't hurt anyone. Not yet. But she was afraid she would. Sometimes, you hurt the things you loved.

She couldn't exactly point a finger to when the nightmares started, and they started minor. They started with Miri. It was just a regular challenge day, nothing out of the normal, when Julie heard a sickening crack that reverberated through her, and a scream that chilled her to the core. Miri, on the beach, holding her shoulder and sobbing, her arm bent in places arms shouldn't be bent, bones sticking out as sticky red liquid poured from holes in her skin. So vivid. So very vivid. But she woke up anyway, frightened, but Miri's arm was very much intact, the girl very much fine. So was Julie for a bit. Stress of the job- it wasn't easy, hosting a show like this, not when you had to deal with a boss like Milton. She forgot about it, and the next challenge went without a hitch. The next dream was a little bit worse.

Ella, the poor girl who had just had her world destroyed, drifting aimlessly at sea. Rain beat down on her body, her dress in tatters, hair matted to her sickly skin. Her eyes were hallowed in, lips blue, body quivering. She looked like she was suffering from hypothermia. Or worse. She didn't see the outcome that time, a merciful awakening following not long after the princess began a coughing fit.

She did see the outcome of a rock climbing challenge, though. A snapped cord sent Tyler plummeting down to the ground below. She called the medics but knew it wouldn't do any good- not much really fixed a... well, more of Tyler had been on the ground than in his head.

Worse and worse; she saw Katie impaled, watched Veronica choke to death, and looked on in horror as DJ dug into a slice of pie he made, grinning and laughing as he chewed muscles and sinew of what she hoped to god wasn't what she thought it was. When things seemed like they couldn't get any worse, they did; and they started with Lucky. She had grown a soft spot for the young man, despite his flirting. But one night, he wouldn't stop with it. Teasing and jeering, his face looking less like himself and more... more beady eyed with a long, twitching nose and large ears. His voice degraded into shrill, nails on a chalkboard squeaking, until Julie finally snapped, wrapping her hands around his neck and squeezing until those damn squeaks stopped. Until the breathing stopped. Then he just looked like himself again. Julie cried when she woke up that morning, scared and confused. What was happening to her?

They continued to escalate, until the most recent dream, everyone dead by her hand. She couldn't do that; she'd never hurt any of them. In a lot of ways, they were like her own kids. But each night, by her fault or someone else's, they died in her dreams, over and over. She was beginning to lose it. Was the pressure finally getting to her?

Sometimes, you hurt the things you loved. Sometimes, the things you loved hurt you.

She stood, when she was able, crossing her room swiftly and pulling on her bathrobe, glancing at the clock. Six in the morning. That wasn't too bad. Right when she'd be waking up, anyway. Hopefully, Priscylla would be awake, too. She walked to the intercom, scanning the buttons a moment, before finding the one that led to Priscylla's room.

"Coffe in ten, Priscylla," Julie murmured, rubbing her eyes. "Challenge today." She glanced to her bathroom, eyes lingering a moment on the shower which, at the moment, seemed like heaven. "...make that coffee in twenty. I'll see you on deck."

She released the button, stepping away and disrobing, letting her gown fall to the flower as she stepped into the shower, steam filling the room not long after. For a little while, she was able to forget about things, push her worries and fears to the back of her skull as she focused on petty things. What to eat for breakfast that morning. What sort of movies she was missing back home. If she should get a cat to liven things up a bit- or would that be two cats, then three as she slowly became the crazy cat lady? But those thoughts couldn't last forever . It seemed like the minute she turned the shower off, going about getting dressed, one by one those fears and doubts began to creep back. She sighed, looking herself in the mirror as she buttoned up her blouse. She'd deal with it, she supposed. Story of her life.

She finished dressing, slipping on her heels, then went clacking down the empty hallway. No one else but her and the crew were awake- well, just her and Priscylla, likely. Maybe DJ- the young chef usually getting a head start on breakfast. She headed for the stairs, only accompanied by her footfalls and the rats.

She froze. Rats? There shouldn't be any on the ship. With all the crew diligently cleaning and keeping an eye on things, she'd know if there were. And yet, there they stood, staring at her with blood red, glistening eyes. She blinked, and they were gone.  
 _"I'm going crazy,"_ she told herself, shaking her head as she moved toward the stairs, faster, more afraid. " _Or I'm so sleep deprived I'm actually hallucinating. Should never have signed up for this. Should have stayed in beauty school. Or anything else."_

 _Sometimes the things you love hurt you,_ a voice, cold and quiet told her. She didn't know where it came from. She didn't like it.  
The cold sea air came as a relief when she finally clambered on deck, seagulls soaring overhead. Priscylla waited by the stairs, a cup of coffee in hand as she eyed Julie... analytically, almost. It made her uncomfortable.

"Priscylla. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were checking me out," Julie remarked dryly, taking the cup of coffee without a thank you.

"I am," Priscylla answered simply. "You look sick. Catching something?"

"No, I'll be fine," the hostess replied, sipping the bitter drink. "Didn't get much sleep last night."

"It's probably all the disgusting coffee you put in your body," Priscylla giggled, eyes moving to the mug Julie held. "You really should switch to tea. It'll help you relax more. I know it helps me."

"Mm. Duly noted." Julie took a large gulp to emphasize her disagreement. Is everyone setting up on the beach for today's challenge?"

"Yes. They started work a little over an hour ago," Priscylla hummed, eyes staring directly into hers. "It'll be ready soon."

"Good. Then I'll wake everyone up," Julie murmured, turning to head back down stairs.

"Morning challenge? That isn't like you," Priscylla commented, watching as she turned.

"Change of pace. Keep the contestants on their toes," Julie lied, not looking back as she headed downstairs. The truth of the matter was Julie wanted it done early, so she could nap; and that she needed any excuse to get away from Priscylla. She had thought the fresh air would do her some good, but the intern's presence ruined it for her.

She ducked back into the relative sanctuary of her room, making a beeline for the intercom. She stood in front of it a moment, taking a breath, before reaching out and pressing the button.

"Attention contestants- this is your early morning wake up call. Our challenge will be shortly. So come up for breakfast and-"

As she spoke, Julie looked down at her mug of coffee. And saw two beady eyes staring back at her. She let out a scream, staggering back and dropping the cup to the floor, warm liquid spilling everywhere as it shattered almost instantly. She stared down, hands covering her mouth as she shook, before kneeling down to pick up the pieces. No rat. But she saw it- _she saw it_ \- in the cup. She wasn't that far gone. No way.

She only screamed again, louder when a second pair of hands joined her in cleaning, Priscylla kneeling down with a wide grin on her face.

" _Jesus fuc- where did you come from?_ " Julie demanded, nearly falling back as she scrambled to get away.

Priscylla only giggled, continuing to clean- not looking at her. "I'm your intern, aren't I?" She answered. "Isn't this what I do?"

"That doesn't answer my... I didn't hear..." Julie breathed, heart pounding.

Another giggle. Priscylla finished gathering the shards into her hands, standing, and turning for the door. "I'll be back with a rag, don't worry. And... shall I fetch some tea, as well?" Priscylla froze, slowly turning on her feet, kneeling back down, face to face with Julie. She reached out a cold, wet hand, placing it on the woman's cheek, gently running a thumb over her lips. Julie stared into her eyes, hypnotized, before shoving her hand away, staggering to her feet.

"Get _off_ of me!"

Priscylla slowly stood, giving that same damned innocent giggle. "I'm only trying to help." She turned again, swiftly striding toward the door. "Some teas work wonders with nightmares, you know."

Julie stood, feet frozen to the ground as she watched the intern disappear from the doorway. There was only one real nightmare on the ship, she realized. And she had to do something about it.


	4. Lucky: Don't Come Close Pt1

~NINE MONTHS AGO~

It was one of those annoying mistakes that happened to the average person at least a few times in their life time; but that didn't make it any less irritating. Lucky hadn't been paying attention, phone in one hand while he went to go throw out a paper plate with the other.

"Hey, Lucky? Got a sec?"

He looked up as his name was called, and that instant of distraction was all it took. Instead of day-old, slightly over-cooked nachos going in the trash, it was his phone. He immediately realized his mistake, sighing, eyes closed as he muttered, "god damn it."

His aunt poked her head into the kitchen at around this point, eyebrow raised in concern. "Everything alright?" She asked, watching in a mixture of surprise and disgust as Lucky set his plate on the counter, removing the garbage lid and hesitantly sticking a hand in. "What, uh... what are you doing?"

"Dropped my phone," Lucky muttered, entire body shuddering as he snaked his hand through, peering in. "And of course, now I can't find it."

"How did you manage that?"

"I don't know, Aunt Cheyenne, I really don't." His grimaced as he rummaged around, damn thing having gone deeper than he thought at first.

"Well, when you're done playing in the garbage, need your help out back," his aunt told him, crossing her arms. "Gotta start bringing the Christmas decorations in. John wants to start decorating early this year."

"Again? At least wait 'til past thanksgiving." Lucky grunted, peering into the can. "I am five seconds away from just dumping this thing on the floor. Thing just vanished on me."

"Lucky, I will pay you not to do that. Actually, no I won't. But you're getting my boot up your ass if you do."

"Yeah yeah. I think I got it." Lucky sighed in relief as he pulled his phone out, covered in gunk and grease. "And now this has to be bleached. Along with my hand. Great. Now what was that about Christmas decorations?"

"Told you. We're setting up early this year- clean out your ears. Have to haul in all the ornaments from the garage."

"Just when I thought I was done messing around in the dirt," Lucky muttered, turning to replace the garbage lid. That was went it caught his eye. All his sorting around brought an envelope up near the top of the trash. He couldn't make it all out, but he definitely saw his name- handwritten carefully along the center. That was certainly odd; he hadn't thrown out mail recently. Nor had he received any handwritten letters in... well, he wasn't sure he ever had, handwritten letters having gone the way of dinosaurs.

"You... throw something of mine out on accident?" Lucky asked curiously, reaching back in.

"What?" Cheyenne asked, sounding almost annoyed, before her eyes suddenly widened. "I, uh... what're you doing that for?"

"There's a letter in here, I think. I see my name on it. You accidentally toss something of mine?"

"No! Stop... stop playing around in the trash!" Cheyenne snapped, grabbing his arm. "I told you I need help in the garage, knock it off!"

"Alright, I'll help!" Lucky frowned, shaking her off. It wasn't like her to be this... pushy. "But there's only one Lucky who lives here. I just want to see-"

"NO!"

"What the hell is wrong?" Lucky demanded, pulling the letter out. "I just want... to see..."

Lucky scanned the back of the letter, heart moving to his throat when he looked at the sender. He looked from the letter, to his aunt, who stood in the doorway, tears in her eyes. He took a breath, feeling himself beginning to shake as his hand clenched the paper tightly. He looked back up, speaking slowly, deliberately.

"...Aunt Cheyenne. Why is my dad's name on this?"

~Present Day~

"Aw man, I'm beat!" Veronica yawned, stretching out. "I hate morning challenges. They're the worst- no time to sleep in."

The girl sat on deck surrounded by her friends- three of them, anyway, Miri, Johnny, and Deborah. It was after the morning's challenge, which was a bit rushed, Julie seeming... a little frazzled. Not that anyone really noticed.

"Didn't really bother you any though, did it, Johnny?" Veronica smirked. "Immunity at like, nine in the morning. I don't know how you do it."

"You say that like its not a normal time to get up," Deborah remarked, an amused smile on her face, Johnny just shaking his head.

"Pfft, maybe because its not?" Veronica huffed. "Anyone who wakes up before ten is probably a reptilian space monster, all I'm sayin'."

"Orrrr, or, you could just go to sleep sooner," Miri chimed in, playfully nudging her.

"Yeah, but, that's no fun. Besides, I was hanging out with Lucky all night at the clubhouse! You expect me to go to bed early?" She yawned. "No thanks. Too much cool stuff in there."

Miri rolled her eyes, leaning back remarking playfully, "Gee. You're making me a little jealous, here."

"Hey, you have nothing to worry about," Veronica assured her, smiling. "He isn't a girl, or named Jill Valentine. But really, we just hung out, played cards and watched movies."

"No drinking?" Johnny cut in suddenly.

Veronica turned to face him quizzically. "Uh, no. No drinking. I mean, aside from a few sodas. Why?"

Johnny shook his head, holding up a hand. "Nothing. Worry sometimes, that's all. I believe you."

Veronica just raised an eyebrow, confused, until Deborah cut in.

"If anything, I'm worried about, well... pretty much everyone." She subtly nodded toward the other side of the deck, where Alejandro, Tyler, Luna, and Finn were sat. "They've kind of been glaring daggers at us this whole time. Well, pretty much since that whole Katie thing."

"Well, last elimination was pretty... divisive..." Miri commented nervously. "It's us and them, now, isn't it?"

"Not much longer," Johnny frowned, leaning in. "Look. There's four of them. We vote off Alejandro tonight, then Tyler, Finn, Luna."

"That's... a little..." Deborah frowned, looking unsure.

"Harsh? Look. I don't like this kind of talk," Johnny told her, agreeing, "but if its us or them, well... I don't want to see any of y'all sent home."

"...I guess you're right," Deborah admitted with a sigh. "That's what these games come down to, isn't it? I don't WANT to vote off Luna, or Tyler, even if he is a bit of a doofus. But... someone's gotta go."

"That's the logical way of looking at it," Miri told her. "If it makes you feel better, there's a ninety percent chance they're discussing the same thing at the other table over there. We're all friends, we can't risk that."

"No, we- wait, we're all friends?" Deborah asked suddenly, a bit surprised.

"Uh... yeah. Why?" Miri asked. "Do you not..."

"No, no, I just- uh, I mean, of course we are! Just, tired, haha..." Deborah laughed nervously, turning a bit red. "I-"

"Oh, damn it!" Veronica shot out of her chair, groaning as she patted her pockets. "Guys, I'll be right back. I left my DS back in the clubhouse with Lucky. I better go run and get it- I'll be right back!"

~Nine Months Ago~

It had been a few days since Lucky found the letter, and in that time everything fell apart. That wasn't the first letter from his father, it turned out. When he confronted his aunt and uncle, they eventually confessed he had been receiving them for years, one every week. They intercepted them each time, thinking it was best Lucky not know his father had been released. Rehabilitated was the word they used. All Lucky heard was that they let the scum out early. That somehow, on the other side of the country, he was allowed to start over. No, he didn't get that. Lucky wasn't going to let him.

After days of arguing and pleading, Lucky gathered his savings and headed to the bus station, a trail set for California, where his father was living. There wouldn't be a happy ending for him. There would be no redemption story. Lucky wasn't going to allow that.

That was what led to where he was now- sitting on a bus, dressed in his trademark suit, hands clenched as he re-read the letter sent to him for the thousandth time, fuming. He wanted to tear it up and throw it out, but right now, at least until his job was done, he was content to just be alone and angry.

"Oh. My. God. Lucky?"

He sighed. Maybe just angry, then- he wasn't a major celebrity, but he was recognized now and then. He looked up in time to see a grinning young man wearing khakis and a blue collared shirt slip into the seat next to him.

"Oh my god, it is you! Dude, I'm such a huge fan!" He gushed, taking a minute to fix his shirt, combing back his short blonde hair with one hand. "Oh, this is such an honor. You were like, my favorite on Specter Islands! Well, one of them anyway. This is so awesome- hey, can I get your autograph?"

"...yeah, sure thing." Lucky folded up his letter, stuffing it into his suit pocket. "You got a pen or something?"

Immediately, the fan dug around in his pockets, pulling out a pen. "Wait, I have something... oh, man. No paper..."

"Well, sorry th-"

"Oh, here you go! Old receipt." He pulled a sheet of crumpled paper out of his pocket, smoothing it out and handing it to Lucky along with the pen. Lucky shook his head, somewhere between annoyed and amused, before scribbling his name and handing it back.

"Here you go."

"Hey, thanks man!" he took it gratefully, stuffing it back into his pocket, likely just as crumpled as before. "Man, I love that show. Must be fun going to all those different places. And the drama- you know, it made my grandma cry when you and Lance had your fight."

"Uh... sorry?"

"Nah, its fine, she cries a lot anyway. So whatcha doin'? On your way to film a movie or something?"

"Movie?" Lucky glanced up, slowly shaking his head. "No. Not filming anything."

"Oh, so just... travelling, then?"

"More like settling a score."

"Ohh!" the fan perked up, interested. "That's pretty foreboding and mysterious. Is it Lance? Quinn? Vevo?"

"No- none of them," Lucky muttered, crossing his arms and sitting back.

"So its like... so its like a personal thing, then?" The fan asked. "You have a lot of mysterious scores to settle, or...?"

"Nope. Just the one." Lucky gave a grunt, about done with the conversation. He glanced out of the window, sighing in relief and standing as he saw his stop approaching.

"Wait, is that your stop? Hold on a sec!" The fan stood, clearing his throat nervously. "I uh... look, truth is, I was looking to put in an app for Camp TV. Do you... do you have any advice?"

"Other than not to?" Lucky began to make his way out as the bus slowed down, but stopped, shaking his head when he saw the fan's disappointed face. "Look, just... be confident. Play a little bit dirty, they always look for that on shows like this. And hey, a snazzy suit never hurt anybody."

Lucky gave him a firm pat on the shoulder, before grabbing his bag and beginning to move past, stepping into the aisle.

"Hey, uh, thanks!" The fan called, waving as he headed off.

"No problem, pal," Lucky called back, holding up a hand.

"My name's Dane!" He gave a smile, looking down at his clothes, thinking. "Thanks again!"

~Present Day~

Lucky glanced up from his seat at the counter as he heard the door to the clubhouse creak open, but he didn't turn to look. He knew who it was.

"Hmm. Must be a nice little break you're having in here," Quinn remarked, crossing her arms. "I would have been the one in here, but you know. Someone stole my victory from me."

Okay, maybe Lucky didn't know who it was; he had been expecting Veronica, the one he had chosen to allow in with him. He swiveled around on his stool, glancing at Quinn warily, the girl leaning on one leg, looking at him.. suspiciously? Angrily? He couldn't read past her narrowed eyes. Angry maybe, but something seemed different.

"Well, hey. If you don't want things stolen, don't leave them lying around," Lucky said, leaning back on the counter. "Funny, I don't remember you being allowed in here."

"What. Gonna snitch on me?" Quinn scoffed.

"You gonna throw me off a bridge again?" Lucky retorted.

"Hey, I didn't throw you off that bridge. It just happened to fall at the wrong time. I didn't WANT to hurt you. That bad."

"...what do you want, Quinn?" Lucky sighed, slowly shaking his head.

"I don't know. To talk." Quinn slowly made her way to the counter, taking the seat next to him. "You owe me some answers."

"I... I owe you?" Lucky stared at her blankly, before beginning to laugh. "I owe you? That's... that's funny, Quinn. That's really-"

"No, I'm serious." Quinn grabbed him by the arm, yanking him around to face her. "Last elimination you had me dead to rights. You could have sent me home, but you didn't. I want to know why not."

Lucky snorted, turning back away. "What, you trying to say I made a mistake?"

"You're dodging the question."

Lucky gave another sigh, glancing back at her. "Look, I gave you a chance. Your info turned out to be good. I took a risk and it paid off. That's gambling, sweetheart."

"Sweetheart, huh? I thought that was your nickname for her." Quinn smirked, satisfied as Lucky visibly froze up.

"...slip of the tongue. I say it all the time."

"No you don't. You have your stupid little nicknames for everyone, and that was hers."

"Quinn, I don't know what straws you're grasping at, but whatever you think there is, you're wrong. You think, all that's happened..."

"You're talking with me, aren't you?" Quinn's smile faded, now sounding annoyed. "You saved me twice last challenge. You mean to tell me you've never gotten pissed at someone, lashed out?"

"You threw me off a goddamn bridge, Quinn!"

"I didn't throw you off shit!"

"Look, threw me off, fell off with me- you think for one second that that makes what you did, any of it, okay?" Lucky demanded. "Ignoring what happened with me, how about how you treated everyone else? The things you did?"

"I don't regret any of that! I'd do it again if I had to!" Quinn shouted, getting to her feet, Lucky following suit. "Look, I'm... I'm sorry, Lucky! I'm so. Sorry."

"...what?" Lucky tilted his head, shocked, Quinn sounding... genuine.

Quinn looked away, sighing. "I... I was pissed. Because maybe what I did to you was wrong. I should have known you wouldn't have eliminated her. But I wanted you to. Because I was sick of it."

"...sick of what, Quinn?"

"Of everything. Of people... pushing me away." She grabbed the counter, knuckles whitening. "Maybe the truth is, I make a lot of shit up. You said you heard me say some things the other day. I don't know what it was, but... truth is, the stuff I had to put up with wasn't what I claimed on the island. My dad just... fucked off one day. Left me at my own party. What kind of asshole does that, right? He couldn't... couldn't even use the old 'out for Chinese' excuse."

He stood, silent, letting her talk.

"But things... weren't so bad. I had a best friend, Amy. I didn't really have any other family. Hers took me in. They were... are... good to me. But once word got around why I was living with them...even my friends looked at me different. Like I needed pity. All those years, growing up with her... things changed. She was the popular one, I was the one getting detention for cutting classes. We got along, at least until sophomore year. That was when her cheerleaders friends said she couldn't keep hanging around with me. 'Oh, her? We aren't really friends. My parents keep her around because she can't go anywhere else.'"

Lucky's stomach practically dropped when he realized she was crying. She shouldn't be crying. It was Quinn; Quinn didn't cry, she beat people up. Crying wasn't a thing that should have been happening.

"Then at home... she acted like everything was fine. Told me it was just for show. I understood, right?" Quinn reached up, wiping her eyes. "Who does that for show, Lucky? Who does that to their sister? But I learned my lesson. Hurt people before they hurt you. I wanted you to get rid of Sunny, because... you were the only friend I had made in years, and I couldn't... I thought she'd get you to turn on me."

"...hurt her before she hurt you."

"...yeah. I'm... sorry-"

Lucky interrupted her, pulling her into a hug. It didn't occur to him that it could be a trick, knowing deep down that it wasn't- the feeling only amplifying when her lips found his. The kiss lingered a moment, before Quinn broke it off, not letting go. "You do care."

"A little."

"Bullshit."

She leaned in, kissing him again, briefly this time, before pulling away again. "Lucky... I want us to make the finals. Whoever wins, wins. But your friends are going to vote me off tonight."

Lucky pulled away, looking her over. "That's what this was about?"

"No- no, damn it!" Quinn crossed her arms, shaking her head. "No. This wasn't... I wasn't coming here for me. I meant what I said. I want you and me in the finals, but that's not what's going to happen. Not unless you work with me."

Lucky closed his eyes. Had he really just been duped? "So this was a trick."

"No, listen to me! Whatever just happened... even if it was heat of the moment, I don't care! I know you care a little bit, and that's good enough. Just... please." She grabbed his hand, looking up at him. "Don't make me let this go. Just... please. Give me a chance."

Lucky stared at her, before sighing, giving a nod. "Okay. Alright. Look, I'll talk to them. But you're right. They want you gone, and Alejandro and friends, well-"

"they want Miri," Quinn told him quickly. "They're going to try and vote off Miri at the next elimination."

"...how do you know-"

"I just know, alright? Look, they think she's the brains of everything. Since Johnny has immunity, they're going for her. They think if they take her out, there's no one smart enough left to go up against them, and Johnny can't keep winning-"

"But how do you know that?" Lucky repeated. "And why does that matter if there's only four of- Quinn, I want to trust you, but you're making this damn hard."

"I know, alright?" Quinn bit her lip nervously. "Just... look. I can explain later. I have a plan, I just need time to think. Worst case, if you let her take the fall-"

There was a squeak cutting her off. The door. Lucky spun around, eyes locking with Veronica. Judging by the wideness of her eyes and color of her face, she had been standing there a while.

"...kid." Lucky pulled away from Quinn, clearing his throat. "This ain't-"

He didn't have time to get anything else out before she spun around out the door, darting down the hallway.

"Damn it!" Lucky took off after her, heading for the door.

"Lucky, wait!" Quinn called, but it was no good- the two were gone.

~Nine Months Ago~

Of course it had to be his bus that was late. That was just how things went wasn't it? He sat, tapping a foot as he sipped at a soda, staring ahead absently. It wasn't like his dad was going anywhere. He had time, but, well... not money. Not a lot of it, anyway. He wasn't going to starve tonight- he didn't think- but he couldn't finance hotel rooms every night. He acted too impulsively, and he was beginning to recognize that. If he got stranded here...

"Bus late?" a smooth, almost seductive asked. A pale young woman, about his age, sat next to him, dressed in black leather pants, high heeled boots, and a red leather jacket over a black shirt, cut low enough to give Lucky something to look at, a peculiar octopus tattoo on her hand. Her unsettling, almost knowing smile was painted with black lipstick, cold brown eyes watching him closely matching hair cut short; her gaze a wolf stalking a wounded animal. Lucky noticed all of these things and none of them, the woman gorgeous and unsettling, alluring and ominous all at once.

He stared at her, silent for longer than he should have been, than anyone would have been in a normal conversation. She took it in stride, maybe even anticipating it, just continuing to smile and stare, leaning back and crossing one leg over the other. "...do I know you?" He managed to blurt out, after a while.

"Yes," she nodded, "and no. We've met before but I don't believe we've spoken. But you didn't answer my question- bus late?"

Lucky studied her, puzzled at the vague answer. He did know her, all right. He was sure of it. "It is, yeah. Same for you?"

"No. I'm where I need to be." Her smile grew a bit. "I'm a traveler. Work has me going all sorts of places. I was supposed to be off for, well, a while, but I have to pull in some overtime."

"That so? What do you do, exactly?" Lucky asked, finding himself more curious than he should be.

The woman just laughed. "I hope you don't have to find out. I'm... well, let's just say, people are my business."

"That so?" Lucky leaned forward, feeling... well, he wasn't sure. "Look, I'm sorry, beautiful. I can't remember your name, and its driving me crazy."

"That's because I don't want you to. Maybe a little later." The woman sounded bored, now. "But what's in a name, anyway? Like you. Lucky. Stranded in the middle of nowhere, waiting for his ride. Doesn't seem apropos."

"Yeah. I get that a lot," he agreed. Had he told her his name? Well, she said they knew each other, right?

"Not lucky in love, either, are you?" she mused, unfolding his father's letter, reading it with a glint of amusement in her eye. "Or family. Or much in general."

Lucky blinked as he realized what was in her hands, patting his suit pockets in bewilderment- but he didn't feel the need to react. On any other day, anyone else, he wouldn't take being pick pocketed lightly. But... he didn't seem to mind it now.

"Hmm. So have you decided what you want to do about this?" She asked, eyes not leading the page.

"...yes." He found himself speaking freely, the words falling from his lips almost without his control. "I'm going to ruin his life."

"Revenge, hm? That usually goes very well." Her voice was disdainful as she folded up the paper, handing it back to him. "So let me ask you something Lucky. Do you believe in second chances?"

He was quiet.

"Hmm. Interesting. You've done some bad things, yourself. Do you think you should be given a second chance?"

"Who are you."

The woman stood up, sighing. "Lucky. You aren't asking the right questions. I'm trying to help, I really am."

"No, really- who are you?" Lucky insisted.

"It's not me you need to figure out," she told him, beginning to walk away. "We'll meet again, you and I. And several times after, I think. I suggest you have answers by then."

He watched her go, in a trance; and once she was gone, it broke, the sound of screeching wheels shattering through to him, memories of the encounter leaving his head.

"The bus, finally." He got to his feet, relieved, getting in line as people began to get on. He reached a hand into his pocket- then his other, then his other. Then he frantically sorted through his bag, relief turning to panic as he realized his bus pass was missing.

~Present Day~

Veronica had already told everyone the full story by the time Lucky found her, sitting in her room with Miri, Johnny and Deborah. The looks he received as he entered told him things weren't good.

"Kid... listen to me," Lucky began. "That wasn't what that looked like."

"Oh yeah?" Veronica hissed, angrier than Lucky had ever seen her. "Because it looked like you were in the middle of, I don't know... making out with Quinn and talking about sending my girlfriend home!"

"It wasn't..." Lucky looked around, deflated, met only with stern gazes. "It wasn't like that. Alright, look, we kissed. And after, she told me there was a plan to send Miri home. But I wasn't seriously going to-"

"What were you doing with her in the first place?" Veronica demanded, crossing her arms.

"And why were you kissing?" Deborah asked warily. "How long have you two been seeing each other?"

"We aren't seeing-"

"Why were you discussing elimination together?" Veronica pressed, unrelenting.

"Look, can we discuss this like rational-"

"You were gonna vote her off, Lucky!" Veronica shouted.

"I wasn't, Veronica, you have to let me talk!"

"I don't have to-" Veronica started, but Johnny put a hand on her shoulder.

"He's right," the cowboy told her. "He's right. I get we're all mad, but we can't pretend we ain't got history together. We owe to 'em to hear 'em out."

"...fine." Veronica slunk down onto her bed, staring at the floor. "Whatever."

"Gee, thanks," Lucky grumbled, watching her, before looking at Johnny. "Look. This was a one time thing, I swear. She came into the clubhouse to talk about some things. It got heated, we kissed. We aren't seeing each other, we haven't been seeing each other. It's that simple."

"...alright." Surprisingly, it was Miri who spoke. "I believe you. Things... happen. But discussing eliminations right after... that doesn't look good, Lucky."

"Yeah. I told her the same thing," he agreed. "It seemed manipulative, at the time. Still kind of does. Look, I'll be honest. I really don't know what's going on, there. She told me she knew there was a plan to vote off Miri, and that you guys were probably going to try and get her sent home. She asked me to help her, and then... well, that was when Veronica walked in. I wasn't seriously going to vote against any of you- Christ." He glanced around, his turn to look annoyed. "You really think that little of me?"

"...sorry," Veronica muttered, glancing up at him. "...I got pissed, alright? Of all the people, it just had to be her."

"You're right."Deborah agreed. "Maybe we shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. But it sounded seedy. And with everything going on... I thought maybe she was using you."

"Oh, great." Lucky smiled sarcastically. "So I'm not untrustworthy, just stupid. Good to know."

"That's not what I-"

"I know what you meant. Look, call me crazy, but I don't think she's that bad anymore."

"Okay, you were making sense up until that point," Veronica cut in. "Quinn? Not that bad? You hit your head during the challenge today?"

"Just hear me out," Lucky insisted. "I think she sort of... opened up today. I'm not saying we trust her one hundred percent, but I think maybe we should just give her a second chance."

"Deborah was right, dude, she's probably playing you-"

"Hold on." Johnny interrupted, giving Veronica a glance. "Lucky. Look, way I see it, people are given second chances on this show all the time. I'm not saying I like it, but I'll hear it out. What exactly would you have us do tonight, then?"

"Vote Alejandro," Lucky told him flatly. "He's the biggest threat that's left to us. Get rid of him, the others follow. When it comes down to just us... I guess we see what happens."

"No way." Veronica shook her head, insistent. "We have to vote her off. It'd still be five to four later, so it doesn't matter either way!"

"...I think Lucky might be right, here," Johnny frowned. "Look, if Al goes tonight, we still have the numbers advantage, even if Quinn does try to betray us."

"I don't know..." Miri adjusted her glasses, uncertain. "I trust Lucky, I trust you, but I don't trust Quinn. I think we should vote her off."

Deborah nodded. "She has a point... I haven't known her as long as you guys, but I've seen what she can do. Someone can get hurt."

"If she does, then it'll be on me," Lucky told her. "I'm telling you, Alejandro needs to go."

There would be no solid agreement between the five, arguing ensuing from all parties. Lucky stood firm in his belief, Johnny agreeing with him while the girls insisted Quinn go. The debate went on for some time, the five never knowing that outside, a figure listened in to each word, before scurrying away unseen.

~Nine Months Ago~

When it came right down to it, what Lucky was most annoyed about wasn't that he was stranded, but that he had to be stranded in a random desert in New Mexico, far from his destination and even further from home. His bus was supposed to have taken him to the edge of Arizona, where he would find a hotel and sleep for the night before hoping on another bus to California. Unfortunately, no other buses were headed his way that day, and the best he got from the attendants was a shrug and a "there's a hotel a few miles south". And so south he walked; though at this point a few miles could have been anything. Five, ten, twenty. The further along he walked, accompanied only by the occasional car passing by, sun cooking him alive, he became convinced he'd die of heatstroke before he ever saw civilization again. He carried his jacket under his arm, shirt stained with sweat, panting for air as he wiped his forehead, forcing himself to continue his trek through the sand.

He heard a van long before he actually saw it- the faint hum of an engine accompanied by music blaring out of open windows. He didn't think much of it, plenty of cars having passed by him without a second glance, so he was surprised when a rusty old van with faded paint soared past, before pulling over just ahead of him. Curious, he continued walking, the passenger side window rolling down as he approached, the stench of smoke hitting his nose, "Octopus' Garden" blasting from the stereo. The driver, a girl who looked maybe a little bit older than Lucky himself, slowly put out a cigarette in an ashtray that was absolutely full of them, turning down the music as she flashed him a toothy grin. Her skin was lightly tanned, dirty blonde hair done in dreadlocks, black tank top stopping at just above her belly button, a pair of garish harem pants below.

Lucky coughed, waving the smoke away as the girl laughed. "Sorry, Mr. Suit. Why you wandering in the desert man? Got a business meeting out here?"

"...uh, no." Lucky coughed, taking a step back. "No, just missed my bus. Looking to... visit my family in california, but uh, next bus isn't til tomorrow. Guy said the next town was pretty close, thought I'd walk and spend the night there, but-"

"What? He did?" the girl laughed again, wiping her eyes. "Next town is like an hour dude. You'd be dead before you made it there."

"Great," Lucky muttered, closing his eyes in frustration.

"Nah, but hey, you need a lift or something dude? Said you're going to Cali right? Well me and my dog are going to Arizona!" as she spoke, there was an oddly pitched, almost agreeable bark from the back of the van. "Like, since we're all like, brothers and sisters on the road, why don't we give you a lift there man? Maybe you can get a ride out of there."

"...hell with it. Why not." He climbed in as she unlocked the door for him, settling in the uncomfortable seat. "Appreciate it. My name's Lucky."

"Nice to meet you, traveler. I'm Crystaline Babe," the girl informed him, locking the door as she slowly pulled back off on to the road.

"Crystaline-babe?" Lucky repeated, trying hard to suppress a snicker.

"Yeah, you know, it just like, fits me," she nodded, taking a moment to light up another cigarette, Lucky moving toward the window. "I mean, I'm just a child of the earth, as absorbent and brilliant as crystal. But you can call me Crystal, or Babe, or Line."

"...right. That's, uh, that's really interesting," Lucky remarked, already regretting his decision as he slowly stuck his head out of the window.

"I'm glad you think so, child. Not everyone respects my decisions, you know?" Crystal sighed, puffing out smoke. "Like, you know, I'm not some Sarah or Jessica or Anastasia Ebony Phillips."

"...that last one was a little-"

"I'm more unique than that, you know? I mean, I want a name that reflects that, that shows my true essence to everyone I meet." She nodded her head, not even paying attention to his responses. "you know, I used to be Glitter Child, because that perfectly encapsulated my naive but beautiful young soul, but glitter is killing the ocean, you know?"

"I did not know that, Crystal."

"Um, I just told you it was Crystaline Babe." She glanced at Lucky, giving a snort. "Like, I'm giving you this ride. The least you could do is show me respect, you know?"

"...you just said to call you-"

"So glitter is killing the ocean, so I couldn't name myself after anything that HURTS mother earth," she continued. "And that hurts me, because glitter is really a metaphor for the small man-made beauties you can find."

"That is incredibly interesting, Crystaline Babe. Really ring-a-ding."

"Right? So can you believe the government wants to ban glitter now?" She asked, disgusted. "How could they try to take something like that from us? I mean, I should be able to go buy glitter if I want, shouldn't I?"

"...didn't you just say it was-"

"You really need to stop interrupting. This is getting rude."

They drove. And drove. And drove. Day eventually faded to night, sun illuminating the endless road as Crystal droned on and on, Lucky nodding off in the seat next to her. Eventually, he was stirred from his daze, the girl frantically shaking his arm.

"Wake up! We have an emergency!" she hissed, putting what was probably her fourth or fifth cigarette out.

"Mph... what?" Lucky opened one eye, slightly panicked. "What's wrong?"

"I've got the munchies big time."

He watched her, silent, before sighing, close his eyes again.

"Hey, don't go to sleep, dude! We need to find somewhere to pull over and eat!" Crystal insisted, annoyed.

He, however, was not impressed. "Yeah, sure. Wake me up if you find something."

To his surprise, the van pulled over immediately. He slowly sat up, looking around to find Crystal rummaging around behind her.

"Uh... what's going on? Thought you wanted to grab food," Lucky murmured, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, child." She sighed, pulling out a large, greasy Tupperware. "What do you think I'm doing?" she cracked it open, offering the contents to him. "Want one?"

He glanced down, and his immediate answer was 'no', the contents being... some sort of brownie. But the rumbling of his stomach quickly betrayed him, and, not thinking clearly in his half-asleep daze, he reached in, grabbing one. "Uh, thanks," he murmured, taking a bite and grimacing, before forcing himself to chew and swallow.

"It's no trouble, child. Perhaps when we part ways, you'll learn to share kindness like this." Crystal hummed, taking a cookie for herself, before turning to the back of the van. "Oh, hey, boy! You up? Want a brownie?"

The way she spoke was, unmistakably, how one spoke to a pet- that unnerved Lucky a little, knowing chocolate and dogs didn't mix.

"Hey," he began, turning to face her as he finished off his brownie. "You shouldn't give chocolate to-"

Instead of a dog, he came face to face with what was, undeniably, a person with dog make up, fuzzy ears and a collar.

Lucky nearly leapt out of his seat, now wide awake. "Jesus H-"

The boy regarded him calmly, before giving a single, "Woof", and extending out, taking one of the brownies using his teeth, before slowly slinking back into the darkness, eyes locked with Lucky's. Crystal calmly put the lid back on the container, stuffing another brownie into her mouth as she pressed down on the pedal, driving forward like nothing happened. Lucky stared, eyes wide, before pulling out his phone and texting the only person he could think of; Veronica. Johnny, of course, not owning a cell phone.

'Veronica, in a van with a possible cultist and guy dressed up as a dog. Send help if I don't message in twenty minutes.'

He slipped his phone back into his pocket, staring ahead as they continued down the road, silent. After a while, he began to feel... woozy, Crystal leaning forward and turning the music back up, Strawberry Fields now playing.

"I uh... I'm notfeelingsogood," Lucky blurted out, looking outside, colors seeming... off.

"Oh, is it your first time?" Crystal asked, sounding genuinely curious as she looked over, smiling. "Oh, that's so great! You're going to be reborn for the first time!"

"Re... whatthefuuuuu." Lucky began to feel lightheaded, everything starting to distort. "wHAt DID you puuuuut in THeSe.."

"Shh. Don't worry!" Crystal smiled, patting his cheek. "Look. Just do what I do when I'm reborn. First, STArt TakING OFF yOUr..."

~Present Day~

Luna watched nervously as Alejandro paced around his room, Tyler next to her, Quinn absently sitting down by the window, glancing out at the rolling waves.

"So. Tyler. As our most athletic competitor- aside from me- you had one job," Alejandro began. "Not to let Johnny win immunity so we could vote him off. Who won immunity today, Tyler?"

"Uh... Joh-"

"that's right, Tyler." Alejandro stopped, letting out a sigh and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Johnny won the challenge today. I'm not mad. I'm just disappointed."

"Come on, Al," Luna sighed, biting her lip. "Don't you think you're being harsh on him? It wasn't his fault..."

"I know, I know." Alejandro held up a hand. "I... I apologize, Tyler. All of you. I've simply never made it this far in the competition. And with all I've lost- Justin, Bridgette... I can't stand the thought of losing any of you."

Luna offered a warm smile, shaking her head. "It'll be okay... none of us are going anywhere. I promise. So, what's your plan?"

Alejandro looked at her, shoulders slumping a bit as he hung his head in defeat. "I'm not sure. With our numbers even, we're locked in a stale- ah, Finn! There you are!" He turned as the door opened, Finn walking in, smiling cheerfully. "Did you... take care of the thing I asked?"

"Oh, you mean the whole 'spying on the others' thing?" Finn asked cheerfully. "Why, yes! Yes I did! And you'll never believe what I learned!"

"Woah, wait. Spying?" Luna asked, looking at Alejandro in disbelief.

"Oh, maybe that's too hard a word. More like... eavesdropping!" Finn corrected, stopping in front of Alejandro. "But, oh, if you want info... have I a tasty morsel for you." He leaned in, whispering into Alejandro's ear. He nodded, staring ahead as he listened, before his eyes slowly widened, turning to look at Quinn. Finn finally pulled away, looking at the girl smugly, Alejandro clenching a fist.

"Quinn," he called, staring a hole into her. "We need to talk. Now."

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Lucky: Don't Come Close Pt2

~Nine Months Ago~

When Lucky came to, he didn't have his pants on. Nineteen years of life experience told him that, typically, when one awoke outside of their own bed minus their pants- or outside any bed at all, for that matter- it was a bad sign. In this case he was very much relieved to find he was still wearing boxers, and notably less so to find that he had been laying face down on the desert floor.

As he began to piece together his surroundings, he jolted to his feet, panicked, gasping for breath as he looked around, horrified to find himself stranded in the middle of nowhere, his only company being bushes and cacti. His mouth was dry, throat parched, and when he looked down at himself, his body was covered in bruises and cactus spines, skin a light red, the sun already well into the sky. He wasn't sure whether to be angrier or relieved when he spotted his pants shoved underneath a rock, his shirt unbuttoned and tossed on the ground not far from there. When he spotted his suit jacket, however, it was a different story.

"Oh, you dicks... that was my favorite suit!" he groaned, running a hand through his hair.

His jacket was casually tossed over a cactus, ripped apart, one of the sleeves ripped off entirely. He stood, mind racing as he tried to think of what to do next. The odds of him dying of heatstroke were pretty good. He had no idea where he was- hell, he could be bitten by a snake and be poisoned, if not pass out from exhaustion and get picked apart by vultures. He was debating his option, when he turned around and noticed the small town maybe a mile away.

"...oh. Alright, ring-a-ding. We're in business."

He set about gathering his clothes, giving his jacket pockets a quick pat down to make sure they were empty before sighing and muttering a goodbye. That was when something occurred to him. He quickly patted his pants, finding they were empty, too. Muttering obscenities, he tried hard to remember what happened the night before. Unfortunately, it was all a whir, only able to recall eating something, then, well... he didn't know, and he wasn't sure he wanted to. The one thing he did know, however, was that it was all gone- money, wallet, phone, everything. From what he could piece together, he was likely drugged, and ditched somewhere in the desert. He wasn't exactly sure how to proceed from here. Without money or a phone, well... to say he was in trouble was an understatement. He looked back up toward the town, sighing. Make it there, he decided. Just make it to town. He could figure the rest out later.

~Present Day~

"So. Quinn," Alejandro began, spoken like a teacher to a troublesome student during detention. "I'm rather troubled. Here you come, waltzing up to us, promising your help, only for accusations of enemy fraternization to come forth. Tell me. What am I to make of this?"

Everyone stared at Quinn, and she back at them. She looked back and forth between them; Alejandro, Finn, Tyler and Luna, before grunting out an answer: "What?"

"Oh, maybe I can spell it out," Finn hummed. "Lucky and Quinn, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-"

"The others were overheard arguing about you and Lucky, Quinn," Alejandro cut in bluntly, "I'm only going to ask you once. Is it true?"

Quinn felt nervous, but only for a second. If there was one thing she could do exceedingly well, it was get herself out of sticky situations. The excuse left her lips almost as quickly as it formed in her head.

"Of course its true," she scoffed, arms crossed indignantly. "Isn't this a game? I'm playing it. Just some mind games."

"I... see." Alejandro raised a brow suspiciously. "What sort of mind games, exactly?"

"The games with... bottles and... uh, spinning!" Tyler interjected, hopping to his feet. "I knew we couldn't trust her! They're totally a thing!"

"Pfft." Quinn looked over at him, annoyed. "We aren't a thing. Sit back down, ball-monkey."

"...heyyy!" Tyler deflated, offended, looking to Al for support.

Alejandro, however, just held up a hand. "It doesn't matter. Either she's telling the truth, and she's with us, or she's lying and we're doomed anyway. If she's with them, they outnumber us six to four. So, let's settle it tonight. Quinn, you're proving your loyalty by eliminating our new target: Lucky."

"...what?" Quinn's smirk faded as she turned to look at Alejandro, shocked.

"You heard me." He smiled, confident as he crossed his arms. "You prove yourself to us by voting off Lucky tonight. When he's gone, we'll know you're on our side."

"I... what about Miri?" Quinn asked, getting to her feet.

"What about her? If you're just playing games, it won't make a difference. We'll have the advantage to just vote her off later, anyway," he told her confidently. "It makes no difference. Unless... you're apprehensive about voting Lucky off?"

"No. No!" She huffed, rolling her eyes. "I just think it's a dumb move. She's more of a threat. But fine, whatever. I'll vote him off. Just don't be surprised if this comes back to bite us."

"I'm sure it will," Alejandro mused. "Glad to have you on board, Quinn."

~Nine Months Ago~

The diner was like something out of an old movie. The type of thing so spot-on cliche you shouldn't have been able to find it, from the busted jukebox in the corner, to the peeling fake leather seats, to the old, blonde waitress named Darlene with a southern drawl and a light but noticeable touch of grey creeping up. Lucky sat in a corner where he could get his privacy, his tattered and filthy clothes a surefire way to get unwanted attention. He was, however, beginning to puzzle poor old Darlene, insisting he need ten, then twenty, then thirty minutes to ponder the menu as he guzzled cup after cup of water (whatever the hell he had the night before really taking it out of him) as he tried to figure out ways to bum a meal. Maybe he could slip out? No, no. He didn't need trouble. Or to be a scum bag, he reminded himself. Maybe he could work out a deal with the kitchen, explain his situation and do some dishes for a proper meal. There was one brightside, though. After some talking (and puzzled looks) with the first local he saw, he found out he was in Arizona, after all. Good. Nearly there.

"Uh... kid?" Darlene again. The poor woman appeared by Lucky, notepad and pen in hand. "Look, boss says you gotta order something or go. You can't just sit here and drink all our water."

"Oh, um, sorry." Lucky cleared his throat, focusing on the menu, trying to turn on the charm. "Everything looks so good, I just can't make up my mind, darlin'."

Darlene was not impressed. "If you don't make it up in the next ten seconds, you have to leave."

He sighed, thinking. "I... look, the truth is..."

"Baby! I'm so sorry!"

Lucky turned, startled, as an unfamiliar woman he had never seen before slid into the spot across from him. A pale young woman, about his age, dressed in black leather pants, high heeled boots, and a red leather jacket over a black shirt, cut low enough to give Lucky something to look at. A peculiar octopus tattoo on her hand caught his eye, her sly smile covered in black lipstick and... he felt an odd sense of knowing tugging at his stomach. Deja vu?

Before he could say anything, the woman leaned across the table, pecking him on the cheek. "You'll never believe the day I had. Car broke down, and I had to take the bus home- almost missed the darn thing, would have had to hitchhike there- while they work on it for a day or two. But I couldn't miss our date, I know our jobs make it hard to meet up as much as we like, so I had to have a girlfriend drive me here, but she had to pick up her sister... forgive me?" the women Lucky was positive he had never met gave him an apologetic smile- but it was enough for Darlene to give him a genuine one.

"Well, you could have just said you were waiting for somebody!" She half-teased, half-scolded. "And such a pretty young thing. I bet you'd have waited all day for her! Can I get you another menu, honey?"

"No, that's okay," the woman smiled sweetly. "I know what I want- garden salad and a coke. And, let me guess... my darling boyfriend would like a cheeseburger with extra bacon and-"

"-a rootbeer," Lucky finished, glaring at the woman suspiciously, sinking down into her seat. "That's... right."

"Oh, you know, Petey makes the best burger in Arizona- heck, maybe in the whole US!" Darlene scribbled the order down, winking. "I'll be right back with your drinks, kids!"

With that, she was gone, leaving Lucky to glare at the woman, who absently shrugged her jacket off, glancing at his menu.

"...yeah, I know what you're thinking," she sighed. "Garden salad probably a bad choice for a place like this."

"Hmm. Close," Lucky frowned, staring her directly in the eyes. "but I was actually thinking whether or not I should call the cops to report a stalking."

"You could- but then your meal ticket would be gone," she said simply. "They couldn't find me, anyway. You threaten to call the cops on all your dates?"

"Where do I know you from, bus-stop girl?"

"Didn't you just answer your own question?"

"No, I mean, where do I REALLY know you from."

The woman chuckled, giving Darlene a wink as she placed drinks on their table before disappearing again. "Keep spinning those wheels. You'll come up with it eventually." She leaned forward, taking a sip of her coke. "Can't help but feel like its a little unfair though. Maybe you'd recognize me more if I had my old beanie on?"

"Old... what?" Lucky scowled, shaking his head. "Look, are you following me or what? What do you want?"

She stared at him, silent, before giving a sigh. "Just... giving you a little helping hand. Last night WAS kind of my fault." She reached under the table, pulling up a bag stuffed with clothes, placing it on the seat next to her. "Lunch and a change of clothes is the best I can do. But that's all I can do."

She lifted the bag again, extending it to him. He stared at it, expecting... something to pop out, or a severed head to be in the bag, but neither was true. It really was just clothes. He warily took the bag, silent as he set it down next to him, looking through it.

"Your bags are gone... wallet's gone, phone, stranded with only rags on your back..." The woman looked at him, sounding genuinely... concerned. "I don't like seeing things suffer, if they don't deserve it."

Lucky glanced up at her, frowning. "Well. Good to see you don't think I do, I guess."

"Well... I haven't made up my mind about that yet." the women stood, tossing money on the table. "This should cover it- and for gods' sake, leave the tip, alright? We'll meet again. But please. Think things through. I gave you a second chance. If nothing else... remember what that feels like."

She was gone. Lucky wasn't sure he saw her leave, but a minute later when his food was being brought out, he wasn't sure there had been anyone else there to begin with.

"Whatsamatter? Girlfriend leave?" Darlene asked, frowning, but concerns alleviated when she spied the money on the counter.

"She, uh..." Lucky shook his head, reaching down and grabbing his burger. "She had to go check on something."

"Right- well, let me know when you're ready for the check," she told him, before bustling away.

Lucky nodded absently, glancing through the bag of clothes. He paused when he saw a business card on the bottom- "No Name Inn", a drawing of a horse on the bottom.

"Heh. Hey, I dig it," he remarked, slipping the card into his pocket. He picked up his drink, downing it, pausing as he lowered the glass to the table, tilting his head slightly. "...the hell was I doing here?"

~Present Day~

"Hey. Mind if I sit here?"

Luna had just been sitting down on deck to eat when Deborah appeared out of seemingly nowhere- or, well, from the kitchen, Luna just hadn't noticed- her own plate of food in her hand, looking exhausted.

"Um..." Luna looked her over nervously, gulping. "You aren't... here to try and blackmail or bribe me, are you?"

"No. Kind of the opposite, actually," Deborah chuckled, rubbing her neck. "I know we're supposed to be enemies and all, but... you're kind of the least dramatic person here, and I could use a break."

Luna studied her, before smiling and giving a nod. "In that case, go ahead."

"Hey, thanks," Deborah smiled, sitting down. "I mean... I guess you know what's going on, right?"

"Uh huh." Luna nodded, absently poking at her food. "I wish nothing was going on... why can't this be one of those nice reality shows where we all just live together and get along and no one has to be voted off?"

"Those usually aren't as good for ratings," Deborah remarked, taking a bite of her food. "...at least, I'd guess not. I never really used to watch shows like this."

"You didn't? Then how come you joined one?" Luna asked curiously.

"Co-workers signed me up," Deborah admitted with a shrug. "I mean, I could have cancelled, but... it seemed like it could be a chance to, you know. Do something other than study, or serve lattes, or bake. "

"I know just what you mean." Luna gave a slight smile. "I guess a lot of people would say I sort of lived in a bubble all my life, so I wanted to join for sort of the same reason. Meet people and see places and do things. It was fun at first, but it seems so much more serious now..."

"Yeah... I know exactly what you mean," Deborah agreed, nodding her head. "Its all about alliances and votes and... well, alright. It always sort of was, but more obvious now."

"Hehe... maybe we should have done a singing show, instead," Luna joked, giggling a bit.

"Singing? No. No thanks," Deborah said, shaking her head. "Scheming and manipulation I can deal with, singing live for millions is a different story."

"You think this is better?" Luna asked, surprised.

"Are you kidding? Much." Deborah gave a slight smile. "If you saw the place I worked at, you'd understand. I deal with worse people every day on my morning shift."

The two laughed, and for the first time in a bit, enjoyed a conversation without worrying about who would be sent home that night. Finn joined in the laughter as he watched from across the bow. He had made a habit of trailing Luna, just looking for opportunities, and here he found one; Deborah.

After all, the most normal, unassuming people were the last ones you expected to snap, right?

~Nine Months Ago~

He got some pretty strange looks as he exited the diner's bathroom in a completely new outfit, but Lucky new it was better than walking around town dressed in his tattered suit like he was an extra from a zombie film. the clothes were a little casual for his taste- leather jacket, red shirt and jeans, and he couldn't remember buying them, either, but they fit, and he didn't look bad in them. He gave Darlene a nod on his way out, ignoring the puzzled glance he got in turn as he stepped outside, hot air brushing across his skin. Still, he wasn't in a great place. New threads were fine and all, but he didn't have his wallet, or any of his stuff on him. He didn't know how he'd get to California, or home, for that matter. He wasn't sure odd jobs or begging would do it, and he had learned his lesson about hitchhiking.

He slipped his hands into his pockets, lost in thought, surprised when he felt something. He pulled his right hand out, clutching a familiar business card- "No Name Inn".

Oh. Thought I tossed this, he thought to himself, eyeing it over, turning the card in his hand. On the back was something he hadn't noticed before... an address. 208 Robbins Road. He felt... something tug on his stomach, and he suddenly felt he knew what to do next.

"Excuse me?" He stopped someone passing by on the sidewalk, flipping the business card over in his hand and showing it to them. "You have any idea if this is nearby?"

"No Name? Oh!" the man nodded, turning, and pointing forward. "That's about a mile or so away- follow this street down, make a right on Paso, and follow that down all the way. Make another ri- or, no, left, and you'll be right on Robbins, should be right there."

"Thanks, appreciate it," Lucky nodded, putting the card away and beginning to walk off.

"Hold on there!" The man called after. "Their rooms are cheap, but, well... I'd watch out for the people who hang out there, sonny."

"Gotcha." Lucky held up a hand, waving, before setting off. It was a decent walk before he finally found it, maybe twenty minutes later. The man had been right- the building wasn't exactly well kept, the wooden motel looking in dire need of repairs, the faded and chipped horse statue outside accompanied by a sole van. He began to approach, unsure exactly of his own intentions, when he happened to glance back over at the van. He froze.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered, nearly staring a hole into the side of it. It was the same van owned by the two... could he even begin to label them? The two who left him stranded. He turned away from the building, swiftly moving toward the van, glancing around to make sure the streets were empty before trying the doors. To his surprise, one on the side slid right open, and he was able to peer in. He wasn't sure whether to feel relief or anger when he found his things scattered around the back of the van, bag opened and tossed aside. He grabbed his bag, begging to sift through his spare clothes, moving them back inside (noting they now smelt like they had been hotboxed for a while), before spotting his wallet and phone. He grabbed his wallet first, opening it and cursing under his breath. All of his money was gone. After a quick survey, though, his debit card wasn't, or his ID, and for that he was grateful enough. He couldn't tell if the card was used, of course, but given it was tucked firmly into its usual spot, it seemed like they took his money and left everything else. He stuffed his wallet into its pocket, turning his attention to his phone, which had a grand total of ten percent charge, dim screen displaying one message:

Veronica, 9:02 PM: lmao

He rolled his eyes, phone quickly joining his wallet. He grabbed the last few items- pocket knife (kept just in case), deck of playing cards, and the watch he didn't recall taking off. He was angry, still, but managing to calm down when he saw he had most of his things together, shutting the van door. Then he caught the eye of his reflection in the window. But not his money.

He felt angry again, furious, taking a breath and closing his eyes. Lot of ways he could handle it. Confront them in the hotel, call the police... but he was always a big fan of personal justice.

Lucky reached back into his bag, pulling out the pocket knife he kept for emergencies. Slowly glancing around, making sure no one was watching, he took a knee next to a tire, pulling back his arm, before jabbing the knife in as hard as he could. He pierced the rubber easily, the tires already in poor shape, and he smiled a little as he pulled the blade out, air hissing as the tire slowly deflated. He was ready to get back up, call Uber and be on his way, but then he thought... hell with them. One by one, he made his way around the van, slashing each tire, standing back with a satisfied smile on his face as he looked over his work. He thought about dragging the blade along the side of the car, but justice was done. Probably.

Now he was ready to leave. Putting the knife back in its place, he turned back toward the road, stopping in place when he saw a familiar face standing on all fours in front of him. The man dressed as a dog from the night before, wearing...

"...are those my clothes?" Lucky asked, looking over the buttoned shirt the man now wore.

The man let out a low growl, giving a bark as he slowly crawled forward.

"Alright, look. Now you're freaking me out." Lucky took a step back, eyeing him cautiously. "Hey, sorry about the tires. Real finky of me. Maybe you can use the money you stole to get new ones, you goddamn lunatic."

The man lunged, bearing his teeth and snarling like he was possessed. Lucky reacted instantly, swinging a fist, connecting with his jaw. The man immediately crumpled to the ground, out cold, Lucky shaking his fist out as he looked him over.

"...you people need help," he remarked, before pulling out his phone, thumb hitting the Uber button before he set back out on the road.

~Present Day~

Saying the argument ended amicably for those involved wasn't so much an understatement as it was an outright five friends, torn on who to vote for, quickly parted ways, Lucky and Johnny willing to give Quinn a chance while the girls insisted on voting her off. There wasn't much in the way of unity, which was a recipe for disaster; and Johnny knew it, leaving Lucky alone while he tried to talk sense into everyone. Lucky sat in his room, silent, not really sure what else to do. The girls didn't trust his judgement, thinking he was being played- possibly rightfully so- and nothing he said would convince them. It was out of his hands now, and he as much as he didn't like it, he could appreciate the irony of a gambling man griping at his life being left to chance. He was going all in on his turn- but he had to wait for the house to finish shuffling the deck. The house always won, eventually- but maybe he could win a few more rounds.

A sharp knock came to the door, and before he could respond, it opened, Quinn walking in.

"You know, I could have been cha-"

"Alejandro is having everyone vote for you tonight," Quinn said simply, crossing her arms. "He wants me to, too. Prove my loyalty sort of thing."

"Oh." Lucky looked over at her, passive. "Funny, I was just conspiring to vote him off, too. Didn't go great."

Quinn sighed, quickly sitting next to him, eyes not meeting his. "...so you weren't trying to send me home? Really?"

"Really. Can't really say I like or trust the guy," he mused, before adding, teasingly, "and you're almost as pretty as he is, anyway."

Quinn rolled her eyes, chuckling a little as she punched his arm. "Shut up. Jerk." Lucky smiled, giving an 'ow' as he rubbed his shoulder, the two smiling, silent a moment before Quinn asked, "so... why? I mean, for real."

"Why what?"

"Why're you giving me a second chance?"

Lucky fidgeted a moment, staring forward absently. "I... a lot of reasons, I guess." He muttered, leaning back. "Things change."

"People change?" she asked, raising a brow.

"...I think they can. I think a part is maybe you were right. Maybe I do understand." The truth was, he was beginning to think looking at her was a lot like looking at a mirror. "Maybe I was just tired of being angry, of carrying all that with me. Maybe I missed being friends a little bit."

"Say 'maybe' one more time," Quinn warned, joking.

Lucky smiled, shaking his head. "I'm not good with this opening up B.S., but look. If there's one thing I learned, its that people can't change if they aren't given a chance."

"...thanks, Lucky," Quinn said after a while, voice quiet. "Are we... shit. Look. I'm gonna vote for Alejandro tonight, but AFTER tonight, I just want to know... are we cool?"

"Yeah." Lucky nodded, giving her a smile. "I think we are."

~Nine Months Ago~

Lucky,

I don't know if these letters get to you. Years and years without word back, and if you are reading them, I guess I get why you aren't responding. No kid should have the childhood you had. I know because I did. That doesn't make up for it, or justify it, or anything. But I grew up wanting a better life and just fell right back into the same one. After everything that happened, the fact is you can't hate me as much as I hate myself for it all. I can't wish it all away or take it back. There isn't a way to make it so we're a happy family. I blew all of that. Me and my decisions. I own that now. For a long time I tried to run away from that, but there's only so far your legs can take you. I gave up running. All I can do now is try to be better. Its slow, and not always easy, but redemption never is.

I saw you on TV a few months ago. I didn't know you were on until after it aired. I can't help but feel sorry for what you went through. People aren't fair, I know. But I'm proud you're going out and making your own life. Though, maybe a suit isn't the best thing to take to an island. (only teasing!)

I couldn't help but show you off to my friends a little. My son, the TV star. Maybe I don't have a right too, but I said I'm proud, and I mean it. Maybe Hollywood next?

This is usually the part where I ramble on a while, but I just want to say, the best thing a father could want is for his son to be better than him. In my case, maybe that doesn't take much, but it really makes me happy to see you going your own way. But I saw the way you acted on that show sometimes, maybe the most I'll ever see of you. You seemed angry and bitter sometimes. A lot of the time, especially when you didn't know the cameras were rolling. Maybe I have no business saying so, but there's enough angry, bitter people out in the world, Lucky. I'm not saying forgive me, or anyone who's done you wrong. But sometimes letting go, not giving those people a second thought is whats best.

I carry my burdens every day, but I'm no martyr. The sleepless nights and guilt are what I live with. But that doesn't have to be you. I don't want it to be, and you deserve more. Remember that.

Love,

Michael

~o.0.o~

He was surprised how soon he was able to get to California after his encounter at the motel. He managed to take a car to a hotel on the edge of the state, spending the night there before busing the rest of the way the following morning. Of all the things he recovered from the van, it only occurred to him he failed to retrieve his phone charger when he was in the next state. As such, the only thing he had to go by was the address on the letter. He lost count of how many times he reread the damn thing, silently stewing over it, finding a new thing to be furious about each time. Show him off to his friends? Friends? Everything he did and he still has friends? He didn't deserve them. He deserved absolutely nothing but to be put into a hole and forced to rot there. The only saving grace was that it wasn't signed "dad". At least the miserable bastard knew he didn't deserve to be called that.

And when Lucky finally stepped out of his cab, he couldn't help but feel satisfied when he saw the run down old apartment complex his father lived in. A shithole for a shitty human being. It fit just fine. He stood there a while, even after the cab drove off, just staring at the building, wondering what he would finally do when the door opened and the two stood face to face, and he realized he hadn't planned that far ahead. He stood, clenching and unclenching his fist, before inhaling and exhaling. He slung his bag over his shoulder, and strolled up, determined. Once he was inside, it didn't take him long to locate the door. He didn't give himself the chance to second guess this time, strolling up and knocking loudly. There was a long pause, and then finally...

nothing. Lucky frowned, tapping his foot as he waited, before pounding on the door again.

"Hello?" He called, slamming his fist on the door, "you in there?"

He waited another moment, before pounding again, faster. "Hey, open up! Don't ignore me, asshole-"

"The hell is going on out here?!" Lucky turned, shocked, as an old, overweight woman stumbled out from her apartment across the hall, looking furious. "Quit banging on the door you little shit, some of us are trying to sleep!"

Lucky blinked, taken aback, before checking his watch. "...its three in the afternoon."

"...you lookin' for a fight?" The woman raised her cane, waving it in the air with a wobbly hand. "I'll knock you upside the head, talkin' back to your elders like that!"

"I... are you for... look, grandma, I'm just trying to find the guy who lives here," Lucky scowled, backing away slightly, not wanting to take a cane to the head.

"Who, Micheal?" She lowered her cane, shooting him a hard glare. "What do you want with him, then?"

Lucky stared at her, thinking, before shaking his head. "I'm a courier."

"Courier? Mailmen don't run around dressed like that!"

"Its... a private delivery service, ma'am. I need to give him something, urgently." He pulled the folded letter out of his pocket, hoping she wouldn't question why he was delivering an unopened letter.

Luckily, she didn't. "Oh. Guess that makes sense. Look kid, he's always busy round now. Can't wait?"

"No. No, it can't," Lucky told her, slipping the letter back into his pocket. "Its been a long time coming. It can't wait."

"Oh... well, guess if it's that important, he usually spends afternoons at the church," she told him, giving an absent point down the hall- probably the direction of the church in question, he guessed. "Mmm... you better hurry though. Usually works the night shift at Gold Grocery, Michael, so if you need to catch him he may only be there another hour before he goes right there."

"Thanks, ma'am." Lucky gave her a nod, beginning to head back down the hall. "You've been a help."

~o.0.o~

He didn't ask for directions this time. He just walked until he found the church- it didn't take long, only a few blocks away from the apartment, and the line outside was a dead giveaway. A line outside the church- he didn't usually see those, not even on Sundays. He approached, curious, and the closer he got, he could see the line consisted of weary, disheveled men, women and children. Not all homeless, but it was clear they were all fallen on hard times. When he peered inside, it was clear he was looking at a soup kitchen- and there he was. Michael. His father. Standing behind the kitchen counter, his clothes and hair net doing little to conceal his gaunt frame and burn marks.

But his smile. His happy, genuine smile as he talked and joked with those coming in, seeking help, ladling soup into their bowls, winking at a little girl as he gave her a bit extra, parents exchanging grateful looks.

Lucky didn't know what to feel. He stood, hands shaking as he watched the scene unfold, his father none the wiser.

"Excuse me- are you new here?" a young woman approached, a smile on her face as she looked him over. "I haven't seen you around before."

"I'm... I'm not exactly from here," Lucky muttered, turning to face her, voice low. "Just... passing through."

"Oh, I see. We have a lot of those," she nodded, understanding in her voice. "My name is Miranda. Always happy to see a new face."

"Right... I'm Lucky."

She chuckled, nodding. "I suppose it must seem that way, but the truth is, we're always here to those in need."

"No, I mean, my name is actually... nevermind." He shook his head, sighing. "I'm not here for food."

"Oh? Then what are you here for?" She asked, tilting her head.

"...that guy, behind the counter. With the burns. What's his deal?" Lucky asked, looking up at her.

"Michael?" Miranda asked, giving a slight smile. "Well... I was still young when he first arrived. He was a kind man, but troubled. Dealing with demons of... well. I don't know if that's my story to share. He was a regular every Sunday, after a few months. Never missed a sermon, from how I hear it. Then, about a year after his arrival, he spoke to Father Parks. All this you see before you is a result of that talk- Michael is, in many ways, responsible for organizing this kitchen. He's here nearly every day, helping as much as he can."

Lucky's gaze moved from Miranda, to his father. He stood, silently staring, now trembling, trying to keep it together. All the hate he felt, all those years. He carried a mental image of his father with him- red faced, furious, bottle in hand, and cursed that man, hated him, wanted him to lose everything. But the apartment he was in, working at a grocery store... he didn't have anything worth losing. But here he was. Helping.

Redemption wasn't easy.

"...is there something wrong?" Miranda asked, concerned. "you seem... you know this man, don't you?"

"...yes."

"Would you like to speak to him?"

"No." Lucky stood, back to her as Michael and and a large, bearded man burst out laughing. "No. I need to... I need to be alone."

He wiped his eyes, shaking his head again as he turned back toward her.

"I... see." she looked him over, concerned. "If you ever need help, or to speak... I don't know what faith you follow, if any, but understand anyone here would be willing to help."

"I know. Thank you." Lucky let out a shaky breath, before heading back the way he came. "I got what I came for."

~Present Day~

Julie looked around at the weary, worried faces on the deck. She never really enjoyed eliminations, but she found herself liking them less and less as time went on.

"Okay... I'm a little tired, so... let's just get through it, alright?" She asked, biting her lip. "first bag goes to... Johnny, who has immunity. Next bag goes to..."

Veronica caught her bag, exchanging a quick smile with Miri- smiles widening as the redhead caught her bag next.

"Miri, you're safe too. Luna, you're staying. Deborah, Finn, safe. Tyler... you live to see another day."

"WOO! BOOM, BABY! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Tyler cheered, grinning wildly as he caught his bag, before quieting as he saw the glares shot in his direction. "...sorry, guys. I just haven't made it this far in years!"

Julie rolled her eyes, turning her focus back on the task at hand. "So... only two bags left."

"And three people," Lucky frowned, glancing between Quinn and Alejandro.

Alejandro just smiled, giving a nod. "Not feeling so confident?"

He looked at Quinn, who bit her lip nervously. Then at Veronica, Deborah, Miri and Johnny... all of which looked like they made big mistakes. Lucky smiled. "Nah. Just bored."

"...next bag goes to Quinn."

"Wait... this isn't right," Veronica murmured, stomach dropping. "I, uh, think there's been a mistake..."

"Hold on now. you sayin' Julie can't count right? The indignity," Finn scoffed, giving a smirk.

"...oh no," Miri whispered. "Who voted for who?"

"...craaap," Deborah groaned, looking down.

"And final bag goes toooo..." Alejandro held out his hand expectantly, looking at Lucky smugly. Lucky just gave a shrug.

"...Alejandro." Julie finished with a sigh, tossing him the bag of chocolates.

"Wait, no!" Veronica cried out, shooting up. "Wait, that's not right, that's not-"

"Hey. You gotta go, you gotta go." Lucky slowly stood, stretching out. When it came down to him, Alejandro or Quinn, he knew what happened. The girls all voted for Quinn, while he, Quinn herself and Johnny voted for Alejandro. That left four votes for Lucky.

"Lucky.. I'm sorry- we should have listened to you!" Veronica exclaimed, moving in front of him. "I... I'm so sorry! It shouldn't be you tonight!"

"Hey- I'm alright with it," Lucky told her, giving a slight smile. "Tell you what. Kick me a few grand when you win, we'll call it even."

Veronica sniffed a bit, cracking a smile as she nodded her head, giving Lucky a hug. "I'll miss you... thank you so much for everything."

"Don't worry. We'll see each other again," he told her, pulling away, before turning back toward the exit. "Well... here's looking at you, kid." He gave her a nod, walking toward the railing, giving a nod at Johnny, who tipped his hat. He peered over, looking at the life boat below, before turning back. "Look after them. Wouldja?" He asked, glancing into the crowd. Mostly everyone assumed it was Johnny he was talking to- even the cowboy himself. But it was Quinn he met eyes with, the girl furious. She didn't respond audibly- not that he expected to- or even nod. She simply turned, walking off. Lucky sighed.

"Well... hope my swimming ain't rusty," he remarked, giving a final wave before leaping overboard.

~Nine Months Ago~

For the first time, Lucky felt like he was living up to his name. His bank account was empty, sure, but he had just enough to pay for the last bus ticket home. Things didn't go as expected, but sitting at the station, tired and hungry, he didn't care. His visions were of home, his refrigerator and his bed. Of course... passing the time wasn't that easy. His phone had been dead since leaving California, so all he really had for company were those waiting for the bus with him. But he learned his lesson about strange people and road trips- the time alone to think would do him just fine.

As he sat back, waiting for the bus, though, he became increasingly aware of a scene at the ticket both. A man, nearly in hysterics, begging the attendant.

"I know its sold out, but PLEASE, you don't understand- I NEED to be there!"

"I'm sorry sir. I'm sure that's the case, but its impossible. There's nothing we can do. There aren't any seats left."

"Please- she just went into labor! If I get on this bus, I might still be able to make it!"

"I'm sorry, sir. Maybe you can get a bus tomorrow morning."

Lucky sighed, closing his eyes. "Fuck me," he muttered under his breath.

"It might be too late by then- please, I'm begging you," the man pleaded, voice wavering. "I've blown so much so far. I promised I'd be there for this. Please, I can't... I can't..."

The attendant sighed, before calling, "Is there anyone who'd be willing to give up a seat?"

No one came forward.

Don't be a hero, Lucky, he thought, this ain't your business. You can't afford another ride out of here.

"Anyone?"

Still nobody? Really? He thought, tapping his foot. I give up my ticket, and what then? I'm stranded back out here, no phone to call anyone?

Stranded like you left those two hippies, a voice reminded him.

They had it coming.

You didn't even get the full story. Maybe they did. Did you ask question before slashing their tires?

"Please... anyone?" The man looked around, desperately. "Its my wife... she's giving... I'm having a son..."

God's sake, someone give this poor guy a ticket.

You're someone.

"...I'm sorry sir." The attendant gave a sigh, sounding apologetic. "The best I can do is give you a ticket for tomorrow."

The man lowered his head, wiping his eyes. "I'm going to miss it. I'm gonna lose her. This was the last... this was my last chance. I blew it."

"...fuck," Lucky grunted, before standing. "Scuse me. Sir?"

The attendant and the man turned toward him.

Lucky sighed, slowly walking forward. "I uh... I found this ticket on the ground. Someone must have dropped it, or... something." Lucky held out his ticket, offering it to the man. The attendant looked at him curiously, having just ran the transaction themselves a short while earlier.

"...really? You're giving it to me?" the man asked, eyes widening.

"I mean, yeah. I'm... I'm next bus out here," Lucky muttered, shaking his head. "I don't need it. Go ahead."

The man looked at the attend, as if for permission. The attendant just gave an indifferent shrug.

"...thank you," the man whispered, taking the ticket. "I... thank you, so much."

Lucky shook his head. "I just found the thing. No big deal," he muttered, giving a nod, before turning away.

"No... it is." The man insisted, giving a smile. "You have no idea how big a deal this is to me. I'll never forget this."

Lucky shrugged, sighing as he walked away. That was that, he supposed. He had to find another way home. He wasn't sure how, exactly. Hitchhiking didn't go well the first time, and he had no idea what else to do besides beg. He'd manage, he was sure. He'd have to.

Then he saw her. Leaning against a wall, arms crossed, smile on her face. Black leather pants. Red Jacket. Octopus tattoo. his eyes widened.

"I know that look. Finally remember me?" the girl asked, smirking.

"...yes." Lucky stopped, staring at her. He remembered her alright. From the diner, the bus station... and the island. "You look a lot different from the first time we met. Kind of a bombshell when you lost the beanie, actually. As far as stalkers go, I lucked out- right, Aria?"

Aria chuckled, rolling her eyes. "Cute. But I liked that beanie. But that's the thing about my... well, the thing about what I do. You can preach all you want, give every warning you want, but if no one is paying attention..."

"So, what? You changed to get my attention?"

"Mhmm. Well, not just yours." She glanced down at her hand. "You have to know how to change. Blend in. Have to say, you're taking this pretty well."

"No, just have a good poker face. I'm pretty freaked out honestly."

Aria laughed, stepping forward. "Don't be afraid. I've been watching you, and many others. I'm not here to harm you."

"what are you here for, then?" Lucky asked, heart racing. He could remember it now. Everything on the island- his encounter with her in the woods, how she seemed to "influence" Chris into voting her off. "Better yet... what are you?"

"...I can't tell you. Better that way." She reached into her pocket, pulling out a ticket. "I know what you're thinking. Or, I can guess. You won't remember me this time, either. Not until we meet again. Until then... this is for you."

She handed him the ticket, Lucky accepting it warily. "...I don't get it. Why are you helping me?"

She stared at him, a smile creeping across her face. "Redemption isn't easy, Lucky. I think you've learned some things these past few days." She turned, slowly strutting away. "You pass, Lucky. We'll see if your friends can, too. Ciao."

Lucky watched her go, questions racing through his mind- yet, he didn't ask, as one by one they faded from his mind. Soon, he was just standing, dumbfounded, hand outstretched and clutching his ticket as the bus slowly rolled up to the station.

"...weird. Must have zoned out a while," he remarked, shaking off his daze and turning around. "I really need some sleep."

~Present Day~

He had only been left at sea for so long before a production crew pulled him into shore. From there, it was a quick transition into a limosuine, Lucky smiling as he slipped into the back, "The Best is Yet to Come" playing faintly from the speakers.

"Old blue eyes, huh? I like your style," he remarked to the driver as he shut the door. He looked around the limosuine, which had everything- television, leather reclining seats, a fridge. He grabbed a bottle of water from the latter, cracking it open.

"Hey, thanks man!" the driver replied from up front as they pulled off. "Not too many kids appreciate the classics these days, you know?"

"Don't gotta tell me. More of a Dean Martin fan myself, though," Lucky remarked, sighing in satisfaction as he laid out on the backseat.

"Ahhh, old Dino! That's where I got my name!" The driver grinned, turning around to flash his name tag- which, curiously, read Dino instead of Dean. "Hey, I got the whole Rat Pack in here. Quite a ways to go til we get to the hotel. You got a favorite song?"

"Me?" Lucky thought a minute, before shaking his head. "Plenty. But hey, I'll go with the flow!"

"Ahh! You and me are gonna get along A-okay, paly," Dino grinned, before turning up the sound, pushing on the gas.

Lucky smiled, closing his eyes. "...you know what? I'm alright with this."

~Nine Months Ago~

Michael was just cleaning up for the day when he found the envelope. Plain, white, his name the only writing scribbled on the back. No indication who it was from. He picked it up, glancing around, smiling faintly. "Guys? Someone leave something for me?" He asked, chuckling as he opened up the envelope. "Thank you, but I've told you. I don't want money for what I... do..." He trailed off as he pulled out the paper inside, unfolding it. He stared at the page for a long time in silence. It wasn't possible- shouldn't have been- but he knew who it was from. A sad smile crept up on his face as his eyes watered. He folded the paper up, tucking it in his pocket as he shut off the lights, locking up the kitchen and setting off to his apartment, a weight lifted. For the first time in a long time, he felt relief- and he felt it each day when he re read the three words on the page.

"I forgive you."


	6. Interlude II: Puppets and Strings

"Yesssss?"

"Priscylla? It's me. We need to talk, now."

Even in a completely different country, sitting in his office, phone in hand, Milton couldn't help but feel a little unnerved at the girl's stare. He couldn't see it, sure, but he knew without looking she was handling her wretched rats, smile on her face, looking into the mirror or at a photo or something else unnerving as they spoke. Hiring her was one of the best and worst choices he had made.

"I'm all ears. sir~" Priscylla hummed, something popping and fizzing on the other end.

Milton sighed, drumming his fingers on his table as he sifted through a stack of papers. "Julie called me this morning. Said some interesting things about you."

"Oh? What sorts of things?"

"Things like 'creepy', 'troublemaker', 'unsettling', 'unhygenic' and, oh, this one is important- that you're probably spiking her coffee." Milton glanced up as there was a knock at his door. "Come in!"

Priscylla, for her part, didn't sound too concerned, giving another giggle. "I'm just doing what you asked me to do, sir."

"Are you? I don't recall you asking to be caught." Milton looked up as the door opened- he smelt him before he saw him. He always did. Dirt and gasoline, the man in the greasy white shirt, torn jeans and faded red hat walked in, skin gaunt and leathery, his two eyes daggers of ice. For anyone else, he looked like the boogeyman. For Milton, just another employee. "Sit down, Clay. Coffee?"

Clay shook his head. He always did.

"Good. Anyway, Priscylla. I'm going to make this quick because I have a meeting," Milton sighed, rubbing his temples. "Julie doesn't have the authorization to fire you. But we can't have her causing trouble. I take it she's probably stopped drinking the coffee by now?"

"She's been taking it. I think she's been dumping it out. She's slept better the past few nights. Still some nightmares but the juice is wearing off."

"Hmph. But if she's still not all there..." Milton paused, thinking. "Priscylla. Listen to me carefully. Here's what your to do. Julie is becoming a problem. The questions, the complaints... she knows too much to just be fired. She needs to disappear."

Clay looked up, expectant. Milton just waved him away.

"Here's what you do. Finn. The unstable Irishmen? Give him fear gas," Milton told her, flatly.

"Finn? Fear gas?" For the first time, Priscylla sounded annoyed. "I'm using it."

"I'm very well aware, but YOU need to be aware of who's in charge. Give him fear gas- hit him with it just before..."

Milton explained his plan to Priscylla, who listened in, her mood slowly returning, giggle following shortly after.

"Hm... I don't like sharing. But this might be entertaining enough to make it worthwhile," Priscylla snickered.

"It will. We need to break Julie down. Then... well, I've a plan. You'll see," Milton assured her. "Now, I really must go. Ta-ta, Priscylla."

Milton hung up before she could respond, sighing as he put his phone down- only for it to begin ringing again immediately. He simply picked it up, hit end, and then casually tossed it into a corner behind him as he stood, walking over to the counter where he kept his drinks.

"Do you think I like this job, Clay?" Milton asked absently, opening a decanter filled with bourbon, pouring it into a glass, not stopping until it reached the brim.

Clay grunted in response.

"That's what I like about you. You listen," Milton sighed, taking a long drink of his glass. "Well the answer is simple. No. But I do like money. I never wanted to be an actor, a director... but the man pulling the strings? Well, that's a position that suits me fine." He tilted his head back, downing the glass, before slamming it on the counter. "When the puppets begin to see the strings, though... that's when things begin to complicate themselves. We need to start tying those strings."

"I'm listening," Clay grunted, his voice like sandpaper that had been soaked in whiskey and left out to dry in the sun.

"Camp TV has been too much trouble for what it's worth," Milton explained, pouring another drink and sitting back down. "Reality Rush though... well, aside from this business with Blaineley- my own fault, mind you- its been wrapping up nicely. That's the future of this studio. Camp TV has run its course. This season, its going down in flames. But I want one last thing out of it."

Milton looked into the air, smiling. "Camp TV Versus Reality Rush. The television event of the century. At least, that's how we'll bill it. Afterward, Camp TV will go away, and Reality Rush will go on to be our flagship show."

Clay stared at him absently, clearly uninterested. Milton didn't mind. He knew Clay had his interests.

"But until then, there's those nasty loose ends to make... go away," Milton told him, looking back down. "Julie is one I'm working on. That lunatic Sierra is gone- it was funny at first, but if she interrupts another show I'm putting her on your grocery list. but most importantly..." Milton slid a folder forward. "A former employee of mine has absconded with some money. Money that... well. Its not exactly legitimate."

Clay slowly opened the folder- a news clipping of Chris McLean clipped on top of some documents.

"I don't know HOW he gained access to this money," Milton said, lowering his voice to a whisper. "Nor do I know what he intends to do with it. I thought he was hauled back off to the asylum after I sprung him, but clearly this isn't the case. I don't think he's in the country anymore, so I need you on this, do you understand? You're the only one I can trust with this. Find him."

Clay looked at the picture, then at Milton. "One question."

"Yes Clay?"

"What do you want done with him?"

Milton scowled, leaning in even closer, ignoring the stench. "I know you never liked Chris. So I'll tell you what. One time only, handle him however you want. Consider it a reward for services rendered."

Clay stared, eyes locked with Milton, before laughing, low and throaty. He stood, getting to his feet, bones creaking as he licked his lips.

"Consider it done."


End file.
